How Bamon Came To Be
by Jamilia Author Fair
Summary: How Damon and Bonnie became Bamon!
1. Prologue

How do you tell someone that you're in love with their best friend? How do you tell the girl you once loved, the girl you fought so hard to get, that you've fallen head over heels in love with her best friend?

Damon ran his fingers through his now wet hair as hot water ran down his body like a silk blanket. Flashes of that nigh with Bonnie flooded his mind.

They'd been stuck on the other side for about three years now and they had finally adapted to a life without their friends and family - not to say they missed them any less than they did when they were first ripped away from them. Damon, unknowingly to him, had began to enjoy being with Bonnie. He cooked her breakfast every morning, gave her too many to count corny nicknames and began kissing her forehead, cheek or hair before leaving for work. He and Bonnie had decided that the only way they could make it in this world that they were in was to act as normal as they could - hence the job. Anyway, Damon had found himself in a routine with the ex-witch. Wake up, cook her breakfast, kiss her goodbye, go to work, come home, eat dinner then off to bed. He enjoyed the life he built with the witch.

A frown itched its way onto Damon's features. Here he was back home with his friends and family and Bonnie was still stuck where she was. She'd sacrificed herself to send him back home. A home he didn't want to return to without her. The moment he laid eyes on Elena he realized that he no longer loved her or wanted her in his arms. It was Bonnie. He'd realized that he'd fallen in love with Bonnie, that it was Bonnie he wanted in his arms, in his bed, in his life. She was the one he wanted to protect, to see happy. And it was then that he'd made it his goal to bring back the woman he loved.

Later that day everyone had come together at the Salvatore Manor to discuss Bonnie. Now that Damon was back everyone had newly found hope that Bonnie could come back too.

Everyone was talking at once in the library when Damon appeared before them with an annoyed look plastered on his face.

"Can all of you shut up for a sec. How do you expect to understand a word the other is saying if all of you are rambling on like idiots?" he states before moving towards the bar and reaching for the bourbon. Everyone watched as he went to pour himself a drink only to stop mid pour before shaking his head and setting the bottle down. He'd made Bonnie a promise that he would not drink or go on a killing spree just because he was annoyed or angry, which he was both right now. Sighing, he turned to face everyone.

"We need to discuss how to get Bonnie back."Jeremy says as he takes a step in his direction.

Damon found himself glaring at little Gilbert. He knew he promised to be a little nicer but the thought of him still pinning after the woman he loved pissed him off.

"No shit, Jeremy. Why do you care anyway? From what I've heard you've moved on with plenty of different women." he growled.

Jeremy glared back,"why do I care? We didn't break up, Damon! She was taken from me just as you were taken from Elena. I love her! And I can't stop loving her!" he snapped back.

Damon glared daggers into him the moments those three words escaped his lips,"Well you better damn well try!" he spat with much hatred as he took a threatening step in his direction only to be stopped by Elena.

"Damon, please, we all want Bonnie back."

Jeremy scoffed,"Everyone but him. He hated Bonnie. I'm sure he's glad she's stuck on the other side."

Elena could see something in Damon snap so the quickly threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck,"Damon, stop, please."

Stefan watched his brother. He watched as he pulled out of Elena's hold and walked over to the bar. He watched as Damon fought the monster in him that told him to kill Jeremy where he stood.

But why?

Why is Damon fighting himself so hard?

A growl erupted deep from Damon's chest as his hands gripped the counter. He need to calm down. He need to fight the monster in him that wanted to snap Jeremy's neck where he stood.

"Damn it, Bonnie!" He couldn't break his promise to Bonnie, he swore to her that he wouldn't do anything crazy. So, taking large deep breaths, Damon closed his eyes and let images of Bonnie smiling, laughing and having fun occupy his mind. The thought of her always calmed him down.

Elena took a step in his direction,"Damon?"

Turning around he met her gaze. Damon had to admit that he still cared for the beautiful woman before him he just didn't love her anymore. She moved to hug him but he stopped her,"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he says as he moved to stand by the fire place.

"What's wrong, Damon? What's going on with you? Since you've been back we've barely even spent time together." she complains.

"Well excuse me for not being in the mood to bed you when Bonnie is still stuck over there." he snapped at her.

"Since when do you care so much about Bonnie? You hated her before you two were sucked into oblivion." Tyler states.

"Since I decided to. What ever my feelings for Bonnie are and how deep they go is not any of your damn concern." he spat.

"It is when Bonnie is one of our closest friends." Tyler snapped back.

Turning to everyone, Damon glared at them with so much anger in his eyes you would swear they would burst into flames,"Look, you imbeciles, I am trying REALLY hard not to kill any of you idiots right now. So, do me a favor and shut the hell up!" he hissed.

"Damon, what is going on with you? You've changed."

I though me not drinking and going on a town killing spree was a good thing."

"It is. I just...what made you change?"

Bonnie. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes, Elena, nothing."

"Damon -"

"Elena, you don't want to go down that road...ever." he warned her. He knew what he had to say would hurt her and shock her. He was in no mood to comfort her. He just wanted Bonnie back.

"Why not?"

He groaned,"You won't like what you find."

"Damon, what ever you did, it's okay. We can work through it."

Damon scoffed,"I highly doubt that." he says softly.

Elena appeared before him and cupped his face in her small hands,"Damon, please. I lov-" he lifted his hands and took hold of her wrist and pulled them away from his face and towards her chest.

"Don't." he growls before walking away from her.

"What?" she asked in shock.

Damon met his brothers gaze before he shrugged and decided to just use the band-aid affect in this situation. He was just going to tell her, all of them, what's changed in the three years he and Bonnie were stuck on the other side.

Turning around he looked at each and everyone of them before his eyes landed on Caroline. Despite how he felt towards her before he and Bonnie died, she was the closest to Bonnie of everyone in this room. He felt with her in the room he had a piece of Bonnie with him in a weird way.

"Before any of this goes any further there is something that all of you should know." he states as he tares his gaze from Caroline and looks around the room," what I have to say will hurt some of you and shock all of you. Now whether you like what I have to say, I don't care." he glares at Jeremy as he says this.

"What's going on, Damon?" Elena asked.

He meets her gaze and then everyone else's,"I'm in love with the witch." he states bluntly.

Stefan's eyes widened and his jaw slacked. Had he heard his brother right? He was in love with Bonnie?

"Now that this is over and done...we need to find Bonnie." he turns around to walk towards a book shelf when Elena speaks up.

"You're in love...with Bonnie?"

Oh dear god. "Yes, I am." he says turning to meet her gaze.

"Look, can we get back to finding a way to bring the woman I love back? After that you can scream and yell and curse me for breaking your heart and falling in love with your best friend," he groans,"but until then keep your complaints, distaste and rude comments to yourself because no matter what any of you have to say I'm in love with her. And there is nothing that you can say or do to make me feel differently."

After five minutes of silence and no one moving, Stefan took a deep breath and moved to his brothers side, placing a hand on his shoulder, causing Damon to glance up at him. A smile graced Stefan's lips,"Let's get the woman you love back home." he says

Damon smiled at his brother,"Thank you, brother."

Caroline sighed, as she moved to stand opposite of Damon and Stefan,"You're a dick for just dropping that bomb on us, on Elena, like that but, you're in love with Bonnie and I'm sure you want her back home just as much as we do, so" she grabs a book from his pile and sits down,"let's bring my sister home."


	2. Chapter One

Other Side- Past

Where were they? Were they dead? Damon and Bonnie stood hand in hand in the middle of someone's living room.

"Where are we?" Bonnie questioned.

"I don't- I don't know." Damon replies.

Glancing down and noticing that their hands were still intertwined, Bonnie pulled her hand away.

"Well, that got awkward fast." Damon noted.

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie decided to take a look around,"Where do you think you're going?" Damon questioned her as she walked away from him.

"Uh, to look around. I'd like to know where I am, if you don't mind."

"And what if I do mind?"

She shrugged,"Tough because I don't care." she spat before moving towards the room she figured was the living room. It was beautiful. It looked like something straight out of a magazine. As she admired the decorations of the living room, she ran across a picture of Damon and picked it up.

"Looks like you live here or at least whoever lives here knows you." she points out as she shows him the picture of him before putting it back down.

Bonnie had been looking around for about eight minutes before Damon's voice echoed throughout the house.

"Hey, witch, you might want to come see this!"

Rolling her eyes she made her way back into the living room where she found Damon standing in front of the fire place.

"What is it?" she grumbles in annoyance.

"Looks like we're in hell." he groans.

"What are you -" he spun around and lifted a picture of a man and woman's wedding photo into her face. Her eyes widened the moment they landed on the man and woman's face.

It was her and Damon.

They were married?

In the picture she was dressed in a beautiful strapless floral white and apple red dress that hugged her curves in all the right places while Damon was dressed in a black suit with a matching apple red tie and handkerchief. Bonnie was smiling at the camera while Damon stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her middle, smiling down at her with so much adoration and love that would make the most man gasp in shock.

"This has GOT to be a joke!" she gaped up at Damon.

His eyes widened in that creepy way they did whenever he was about to say something sarcastic or really stupid.

"Afraid not witch. Looks like we're happily married." he places the picture back onto the mantel.

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie turned away from him and started towards the stairs,"Where are you going, sweetie?" sarcasm dripped from his words.

She rolled her eyes,"Checking out the rest of the house you idiot."

Damon fake pouted,"Ouch, witch. You should be a lot nicer to me. I am your husband."

"I'd rather die all over again." she sneered.

Damon appeared in front of her at the top of the stairs,"Be careful with what you wish for. You might just get it." he grinned.

Glaring at him lifted her hand and slapped him,"Go to hell, Damon." she snapped before pushing past him and moving towards the first door to her left.

The room was huge. Huge and cream colored with a few splashes of red all around. There was a huge king sized bed set against the wall in front of her.

"The things Elena and I could do in that bed." Damon commented.

Bonnie's expression twisted up in disgust,"You're a disgusting pig." she spat over in his direction.

He smiled and leaned onto the tall dresser next to him,"Oh, honey, I've been called worse."

She rolled her eyes,"I'm sure." she says before taking one last glance around the room before making her way out and around the rest of the house.


	3. Chapter Two

With a smile Damon followed Bonnie out of the front door and out into the yard."We're still in Mystic Falls." she states.

Damon looked around the neighborhood,"Nothing seems to have changed."

"Why would we be sent here...together?" she asked herself out loud.

"Trust me, witch, you're the last person I want to be stuck here with." he spat.

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie walked away from him,"Now where are you going?" he called after her.

"Elena's house." she calls over her shoulder.

Rushing after her, Damon fell into step beside her,"Wait up, sweetie. Can't have my wife running off without her sexy, smooth, hot husband." he says.

Bonnie rolls her eyes,"Blow me, Damon." she spat.

He chuckled,"Nice one, witch."

"Whatever, psycho." she spat.

"Psycho? We've come that far, Bonnie? I thought we were passed that." he says.

Bonnie turns to him,"Which part, Damon? The part where my grams died to open an empty tomb, the part where you turned my mother into a vampire or the part where you tried to kill me?" she spat.

Damon rolled his eyes,"Doesn't the fact that I tried to save Elena help at all?"

She truly wished she could set him on fire at this moment. "Stay away from me, Damon." she hissed.

Later:

Bonnie stood staring at Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert standung in the door way of their home.

"May we help you?" Mrs. Gilbert asked with a smile.

Bonnie was in a daze. She'd not seen them in so long that she didn't know what to say. She wished Elena was here to see her parents. Damon noticed her in a daze and stepped forward,"Damon and Bonnie Salvatore. We live a few blocks down. Bonnie here wanted to introduce herself to all the neighbors." he says, nudging her with his elbow.

"Wha- oh. I'm so sorry about that. I got lost in thought. My names Bonnie Bennett."

"I thought it was Bonnie Salvatore." Mr. Gilbert says.

Bonnie froze,"Bennett-Salvatore. She wanted to keep her last name in there somewhere." Damon says.

"Bennett? Are you related to Shelia Bennett from down the street?"

Bonnie's eyes widened at the mention of her grams name,"Gra- she still stays there?" she questioned.

They nod,"Nice woman." they said.

Bonnie smiled,"I hate to be rude but I have to go find someone. It was nice seeing you." she says before taking off down the street. She didn't kniw why she didn't try Grams house first. She didn't stop running until she stood outside her grams door. Catching her breath, she quickly knocked on the door just as her nerves set in. What was she going to tell her? She was dead? That she'd sacrificed herself for her friends...again?

Before she could think of a response, a younger looking Shelia opened the door. Bonnie chocked back a sob at the sight of her grandmother.

"Grams." she choked out


	4. Chapter Three

Bonnie gazed into the eyes of the younger version of her grandmother Sheila Bennett.

"Grams." she mutters once more.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" younger sheila asked.

Bonnie forced back more tears,"You're here. You're REALLY here." she cried.

Sheila looked confused,"I'm sorry but do we know each other?"

Bonnie chuckled but there was no humor,"Definitely." she says.

Sheila took a step out of her home, shutting the door behind her,"What is your name, sweet heart?" she finally asked.

Bonnie met her gaze,"My name is Bonnie...Bennett." she says. She watched as the younger version of her grams eyes widened and lips parted.

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie nods,"I'm your granddaughter."

Sheila shakes her head,"If you're here then that means you know about -"

"Being a descendent of The Salem Witches? And that I, too, am a witch? Yes, you told me everything,"she replies.

Sheila moves a bit closer to Bonnie,"How old are you?"

"Eighteen. I'm from the year 2011."she says.

Shelia Bennett's eyes widened at that revelation. What was her granddaughter doing here from the future?

"What are you doing here?" she questioned.

Bonnie took a step in her direction,"I don't know. One minute we're on the other side watching it collapse then the next minute we're here." she says.

Shelia raised a brow,"We?"

Bonnie nods,"Damon and I."

Shelia's eyes widened,"Damon Salvatore?" she gaped.

Bonnie nods,"That's the one. It's a long story, Grams." she says.

"Do you know why you were sent here?" she questions.

Bonnie shakes her head, "No. We don't know why were sent here or why we seem to be married here."

Sheila's eyes widened, "Married?"

"Yeah. Apparently, Damon and I are married." Bonnie says.

"Isn't that just the BEST news ever?" Damon's voice drifted behind them.

Bonnie turned around to find Damon leaning against the railing of her grandmothers porch,"Sheila, it's good to see you. Or should I call you Grams from now on?" he questioned with a smirk.

Sheila glares at him,"What do you want, Salvatore?" she bit.

He smiled up at her,"I came to check and make sure that my 'wife' was safe and sound. Looks like she's in good hands." he says.

Bonnie rolls her eyes,"Shut up, Damon."

"Anything for you, love." he says with a smirk.

Bonnie rolls her eyes and turns to her grandmother,"Do you see what I have to put up with for the rest of my afterlife?" she graons.

Shelia glares at Damon,"Ignore him, baby, sooner or later he'll just get bored and leave." she spat.

Damon smiles,"Is that anyway to treat your granddaughters husband?" he mocked being hurt.

Shelia shook her head and turned to Bonnie,"Lets head inside and away from your psychotic, obnoxiously arrogant and annoying undead-dead husband." she hissed.

Bonnie glares back at him,"Gladly." she says with a fake smile before turning her attention to her grams who she was still finding it hard to believe was standing before her.


	5. Chapter Four

Present Day:

Damon spent the last three weeks looking for a way to bring Bonnie back and every time he thought he found a way, it turned out to be a dead end. He hated feeling useless. He hated that there seemed to be nothing that he could do to bring home the one girl he found himself loving completely.

He was currently looking through about a hundred books in the library when he heard someone enter the room, "If you're going to just stand there and not help find a way to bring Bonnie back, leave." he hissed.

"Can we talk?"

Damon closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I just said -"

"I know what you said, Damon. I just - I need to know."

"No, you don't." he says, knowing exactly what it was that she was asking from him.

"Damon –"

"Why can't you just let it go, Caroline?"

"I need to know why you fell in love with my best friend. Was it because you got tired of waiting to come back to Elena? If I am going to help you bring back my best friend I need answers." she said.

"No." he says.

"Then why? What happened?" Elena's voice was heard this time.

Damon turned around to find everyone – that cared for Bonnie – standing in the library. "What is this, a convention?" he groaned.

"Damon." Caroline warned.

"Well, since the whole gang is here, I mind as well. I'm not one who likes to repeat myself." He watched as everyone moved to find a place to sit as he took a seat on the table that he'd covered in books and maps. He turns to Elena who is staring at him intensely, "Are you sure that this is what you want because what I am about to say –"

"I want to know, Damon." she says.

"I can't really tell you HOW I fell in love with Bonnie because I don't know. I can, however, tell you WHY I fell in love with her." he says as he looks around the room at all of them, "She's selfless. She's the only person I know who would do anything for the people she loves and not concern herself with what could happen to her." he says.

"She's –"

"Hey, I'm telling a story here. Rude." he glares at Tyler.

Caroline smacks him upside the head, "Shut up." She hissed.

"Damon, back to the story." Stefan says.

"Any way, as you can imagine, the first year was horrible. All we seemed to do was fight, argue and fight some more, it was non-stop. I found myself, on numerous occasions, wanting to snap the witches' neck but because she was the only familiar face around, I didn't. Plus, people would probably start questioning what happened to her and I didn't need that. So, to annoy her, just as much as she annoyed me, I would make her these pancakes with vampire teeth every morning –she hated them and because she hated them I continued to make them." he says.

"It wasn't until the second year when I actually started to 'enjoy' having her around. She'd grown on me. I found that the little things she did weren't as annoying as they were before. Maybe it was because I'd gotten so use to them that they no longer bothered me or because I'd rather have her around annoying me than dead, I don't know but I'd began to…" he glanced up at Elena. "I don't know. I'd realized that in order for us to make it, too not lose our minds, we needed to find a way to respect each other or at least tolerate each other. So, we talked. I would do my best not to kill her and she would do her best not to fry my brain." he states.

He then jumps to his feet and moves towards the bottle of bourbon that sat on one of the side tables. He went to reach for it but stopped. He remembered the promise he made to Bonnie. "Everything was as it should be. I was still in love with Elena and she was still in love with Jeremy. The world was as it should be – minus the whole 'we're –dead' part. Then one day, everything just seemed to change. I'd, unknowingly, began to enjoy being with Bonnie. I began to enjoy cooking her breakfast every morning, giving her too-many-to-count corny nicknames and kissing her forehead before leaving for work. I had found himself in a routine with the witch. Wake up, cook her breakfast, kiss her goodbye, go to work, come home, eat dinner then off to bed. I started to enjoy the life I'd built with her." he says.

"I don't understand what any of this has to do with WHY you fell in love with my girlfriend!" Jeremy hissed.

Damon glared at the youngest Gilbert, "If you shut your little Gilbert mouth, I'll get to that." he snapped.

Damon allowed his gaze to drift around the room before letting it fall on Elena, "I fell in love with Bonnie because after everything that I've done – to her, you, her friends and her family – she accepted me for the monster that I am. Even when I messed up, which was often, she never gave up on me or walked away. After spending three years with her, after spending three years with a person I thought I hated and would not give a second thought about letting die to save you, I realized I was never in love with you, Elena." he admits, as he watches her eyes widen in shock.

"What?" she gaped.

"I was never in love with you, Elena. Of course I loved you, who wouldn't? You're smart, beautiful, and funny; you're everything a guy could ask for. Just not me. I only thought I was in love with you because you were everything Katherine wasn't and because I wanted something I couldn't have." he says as he appeared in front of her and cupped her face in his hands, "I'm sorry for hurting you, I never wanted that, you have to know that. I didn't plan this, falling in love with Bonnie, it just happened. Falling in love with her came out of nowhere but I had to come to grips with it and once I did, I realized that I couldn't pretend that it hadn't happened. I'd accepted that it was Bonnie that I wanted in my arms, in my bed, and in my life. She was the one I wanted to protect, to see happy. She'd become everything I needed." he says as he steps away from her.

"Oh My God." Caroline nearly screams. "You're really in love with Bonnie."

Damon rolls his eyes at her, "Look, you wanted to know the truth, why I fell in love with your best friend and now you do. She's everything that Katherine, Elena and every other girl I've ever been with isn't and or wasn't.

"Which is?" Matt asked.

"Honest. She calls me out on my bullshit, she doesn't make me chase her or fight to win her heart and she doesn't expect me to change who I am. If you ask me, that's a win-win in my book." he says before turning to glancing around at everyone, "Now that I've 'poured my heart and soul out onto the table, can we please get back to finding a way to bring back the one person I actually WANT to see?"


	6. Chapter Five

The Other Side: Present

Damon's been gone a month now and Bonnie hasn't coped with his absece very well. The day Damon disappeared was the day that everyone else seemed to disappear also. Shelia, Elena's parents, everyone in Mystic Falls was gone but her and she had no idea why. Bonnie sat at the dinning table staring at the plate of pancakes in front of her. She wasn't going to eat them. She'd only fixed them because they reminded her of Damon. But, the longer she sat staring at them, the harder it became for her not to break down. It was hard not having anyone to talk. Being left alone was getting to her.

"Ugh!" she screamed as she knocked over the table and stormed off into the living room but not before grabbing the recorder from the side table. She slumped to the floor infront of the fireplace and leaned back against the couch and turned on the recorder. The image of Damon appeared on the screen. Hhe was smiling which was rare apon their arrival on the other side.

 **'Hey, my undead dead friends, this is Damon Salvatore here. I am sure that you are wondering what the point of this video is and I am going to tell you, ' he looks to his left before turning the camera on Bonnie. 'This is a video diary of the Witch and I's time here on the other side and your chance to see the eternal stud that is me.' Bonnie rolled her eyes at him.**

 **'The Eternal Psycho is a better term to describe what you are.' she says.**

 **'Rude. Anyway, the witch and I have been stuck in this other demesion for seven months now. Will we ever get out? Who knows but so far everything has been just ...peachy. Oh, before I go, Elena and little Gilbert you should know that The Witch and I are Happily Married! Bye!' he says with wide eyes before the screen went black.**

Bonnie just sits there staring at the blank screen. Every day she watched their old videos. It was the only thing that helped keep her from losing her mind. Seeing and hearing his voice was the only thing that could make her smile. She went to close the recorder but as she did she noticed a pending video so she pressed the screen. A paused photo of Damon showed up and above the photo it said 'Play Me, Today!' She hadn't remembered ever watching or seeing this video. Taking a deep breath hse decided to press play.

 **'Hey. You're probably wondering where this video came from or what it's pupose is and I will tell you but first you should know that this wasn't planned. I hadn't planned for this to happen. It was just as shocking to me as it will be to you.'**

What is he talking about? What happened? And what had he not planned to happen?

 **'I love Elena, I do, she's everything that Katherine wasn't.'**

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Of course this video was about Elena and how much he loved HER! Shaking her head she went to turn off the recorer but the sound of Damon's voice stopped her from doing so.

 **'Bonnie, wait! Look, if I know you as well as I think I do, you're about ready to turn off this video but I am begging you to just hear me out. '**

She sighed before leaning back against the couch.

 **'Thank you.'**

He thinks he knows me because he can guess that I would actually stop and listen to him carry on about how he loves Elena? Pft!

 **'I love Elena but I'm not IN love with Elena. It's taken me five years to realize it but I was NEVER in love with her but in love with the fact that she was everything Katherine wasn't and I wanted something that I couldn't have. I know that revelation shocked me too but it's the truth. I love her but that's all it is just love.' he looks a bit uncomfortabe with revealing how he feels. 'By now you are probably wondering what made me realize that and why I amtelling you all this. Well, I'm telling you all of this becuase...' he turns to his left at the sound of a door being opened.**

 **'Damon?' It was Bonnie. She'd entered the room while he was doing his video.**

 **'Yeah?' his expression was soft and there was a small smile playing on his lips as he stared at her from the door way.**

 **'Do you want Chilli and corn bread or chicken and waffles for dinner?' she'd asked him. She was dressed in a pair of shorts, a spigetti strap tank top, her hair was pinned up into a bun and the icing on the cake was the 'I Bite Back' apron that tied around her waist.**

 **Bonnie watched him eye her apron and smiled but raised a warning brow, 'Don't you even think about it.' she says. 'Now, chilli or chicken and waffles?'**

 **Damon smiles. 'Chilli.' he says.**

 **'Good because I'd already started on the chilli.'**

 **Damon chuckles. 'Then why ask me if you had already had your mind made up?'**

 **She scoffed. 'It's called having manners.'**

 **'And what if I didn't want Chilli?'**

 **She shrugged. 'I would have saved it for another day and made the chicken and waffels.' she says before came into the recorders view, kissed his cheek and walked away. 'Dinner will be ready in ten and you BETTER be ready to eat.' she calls over her shoulder.**

Bonnie smiles at the memory. She remembered that night. After Damon had come from the rom he seemed a bit...weird. He kept staring at her, finding reasons to touch her and he even kept up conversation on more than one occasion. At the time she just thought he was just being Damon and trying to annoy her but as she watches the video she is thinking it was something else.

 **Damon turned his attention back to the camera and there was a bigger smile playing on his lips. 'Bonnie Bennett you are the most stubborn, annoying, generous and beautiful woman I've ever met and I've met a lot of women in my days.' his smile faded and was replaced with a serious look. 'You drive me insane and to the point of destruction. You're always calling correcting me when I'm wrong, you don't know when to stop talking, you're emotional and emoitonless at times, it's why I think you're Bi-Polar, and you're soft. I wat to snap your pretty little neck most of the times.' he says.**

Tell me how you REALLY feel, Damon.

 **He looked like he was thinking about something.' I guess that's why I fell in love with you as hard as I did.' he finally admitts out loud for the first time since he realized that he'd started falling for the spunky Witch.**

Wait - WHAT? Did he just - did he just say what I think he just sad? Bonnie rewinded the video and listened closely to him admit to her, over again, that he had fallen in love with her and hard. She begen shaking her head, "This CAN'T be happening right now."

 **'Have you had enough time to digest what I've just said? If not then that's your problem because I can't take it back nor will I. I'm in love with you, Bonnie Bennett and I have no idea WHEN or HOW it happened. All I know is that...I want you in ways that I've never wanted any woman before. I want you in my life, I NEED YOU and am willing to do whatever it takes to have you with me.**

Bonnie sat up and gazed at his reflection. Damon was in love with her? How had she not have known? Yeah, she noticed all the attention he'd been giving her and how more comfortable they'd gotten to each other and all the flirting he did with her but she thought he was just being...Damon. She thought that because they were now some what friends that the flirting and kindness came with. She never would have guessed that he'd fallen in love with her.

 **'If you're watching this video I must be dead and you're angry for me admitting this a bit too late. OR we got out of this place and are back home and I've made a complete ass of myself and you don't feel the same way about me that I feel about you.' Damon offered a weak smirk. 'Either way, I can't help how I feel and I can't take back what I've said. I'm in love with you Witch and if I am being honest with myself...I hope you feel the same way.'**


	7. Chapter Six

Present Time: Damon

Stefan sat across from his brother as he searched every book that sat in front of him. As he sat watching his brother he couldn't help but wonder if his brother fell in love with Bonnie because he truly loves her and wants JUST HER or because she was a replacement for Elena, who he thought he would never see again.

"I know I'm sexy and all but could you at least make yor staring not so...noticable." Damon says without looking up from the book he was currently reading.

"I've been thinking." Stefan starts.

"That's never a good thing." Damon scoffed.

"I'm serious Damon." Stefan scold.

Damon placed his book down and lifted his gaze to his younger brother. "You now have my undivided attention, little brother." he says with an unamused smirk.

"You said that you were in love with Bonnie - "

"Correction, little brother, I said that I AM IN love with Bonnie, as in I am STILL in love with her." he corrected him.

"How do you know that she's not just a replacement for Elena?" he blurted out. Llike Damon, he used the band-aid affect to ask what he's been thinking about since Damon told everyone that he was in love with Bonnie and not Elena.

"What?" Damon growled.

"Look, Damon, I'm not trying to upset you - "

"A litte to late for that, brother." he snapped.

"All I am saying is...could you have mistaken the friendship the two of you built for something more than it is? Damon, the two of you were lost to the people you love and care about and forced together."

"You're right, Bonnie and I DIED...TOGETHER! We were all each other had in a world where no one but Shelia Bennett knew who we really were! WE were all there was!" Damon hissed.

"I know that but could the fact that the two of you were all each other had and the fact that you thought that you would never see Elena again push you towards her best friend?" Stefan asked.

Damon stood from his seat and began pacing the room. "You're pushing it, Stefan."

Getting to his feet, Stefan walked around the table that seperated him and Damon and stood before him. "You're my brother and I want to make sure that what you are feeling, what you believe you are feeling for Bonnie, is real. I don't want you to wake up one day and realize that you never loved her but that you thought you loved her because she was the only connection that you had to Elena. I don't want what happened to Elena to happen to Bonnie. She, of all people, doesn't deserve that to happen to her, ever."

Damon glared over at his brother. He knew that Stefan was only looking out for him...and Bonnie but it still pissed him off that he didn't believe him when he said he wasn't in love with Elena but with Bonnie. "Look, I understand that you enjoy being the hero in everything and for everyonr but THIS, what happens with Bonnie and I, is not ANY of your DAMN business. You're not the hero in our story...I am." he snarled before disappearing from the room.

Damon sat at Mystic Grills Bar with a glass of untouched bourbon sitting in front of him. He was finding it harder and harder not to reach for the drink and down it. Stefan had really pissed him off. Who the hell was he to question his feelings for Bonnie?

"Damon?" It was Elena.

Damon groaned in annoyance. "Unless you don't want to get your pretty little feelings hurt, I highly suggest you walk away." he says, loud enough for only her to hear.

Elena flinched at his words but stood her ground. "What's wrong?" she asked as she took a seat in the stool to his right.

"People and their inability to take the hint that they're not wanted." he spat.

"Snap at me all you want, Damon, I'm not going any where." she says.

Damon turned his head in her direction, his eyes widening in the way they always did when he was either angry or trying to be an ass. "Why not? I just told you that I don't want you around. I don't want to talk to you Elena." he says.

"Then who DO you want to talk to? Damon, you have to talk to someone sooner or later. Ever since you got back you barely speak to anyone. If you don't talk to someoe you're going to explode."

"The only person I want to talk to is trapped on the other side. There is nothing to be said to anyone else. Until she is back home, safe and sound, there is nothing left to say between us or anyone else in this town."

Elena sat there staring at him. She was still finding it hard to have him back and not be able to have him. It broke her heart to know that he no longer loved her but was in love with Bonnie. She wasn't angry at Bonnie nor did she hate her. They were all the other had for three long whole years.

So, if she's not angry or upset with Damon moving on to her best friend, why does she want to scream and cry and yell right now?


	8. Chapter Seven

The Other Side: Past: Five Months In

Bonnie rolled her eyes as Damon moved to stand beside her. "So, how's it going...grams?" he smiles wickedly at her.

Shelia glares at him before turning her attention back to Bonnie. "Have you figured out a way to get back to your time?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I have no magic here." she says.

Shelia looked shocked for moment before her expression softened. "I can teach you." she says as she moves into the house.

Bonnie glanced over at Damon before following her grandmother. "What do you mean you can teach me? You have magic?" she questioned.

"Uh, ladies." Damon's voice sounded from behind them.

Bonnie and her grandmother turned around to find Damon unable to enter the house. "What?" Shelia says in an annoyed tone.

"Well, since I am your grandson-in-law, shouldn't I be invited in?"

Shelia glared at him. "No." she says.

Damon turned his gaze onto Bonnie. "Wife?"

Bonnie shrugged, "This is HER house. Looks like you're going to have to just listen in." she says before her grandmother used her magic to shut the door in his face.

"How you can put up with him I will never know." Shelia groaned.

Bonnie laughed at her grandmothers annoyance with Damon, "I want to kill him most of the time, believe me." she says.

"I have to say that I am surprised that you haven't figured out a way yet." she says.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Damon yells through the door.

"We know!" Bonnie snapped.

Later that day:

Bonnie had yet to figure out how to conjure up her magic and she was getting really frustrated.

"Baby girl get some rest and we can try this another day." Shelia says as she kisses Boonies hair.

"...but grams-"

"Don't grams me, Bonnie Bennett. These things take time and you NEED rest. Now, go home and I will see you soon." she scold her granddaughter.

Bonnie kissed her grandmother's cheek before walking out of the front door, "Holy watercraft, wife of mine, you look ready to drop like a sack of potatoes." Damon's voice drifted to her ears the moment she stepped out onto the porch.

Bonnie rolls here eyes,"Thanks, annoying husband of mine, I didn't think you cared." she spat as she makes her way down the walk and out into the streets.

Damon appears beside her,"Of course I care." he says looking at her,"You're our only way out of this hell hole they call an afterlife." he says.

"Drop dead, Damon." she hissed, picking up her pace.

"Oooo, sorry sweet heart, already did that." he teases.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she wraps her arms around herself. The air had gotten chilly since she'd been inside with her grams. Damon noticed her shivering so he dramatically took off his coat and wrapped it around her.

"Can't have you getting sick and annoying me even more than you already do." he says.

Bonnie ignored his remark and snuggled into his jacket,"Thank you." she says.

The House:

Bonnie stood over the stove stirring the pot of Spigetti and popping out the corn bread for her and Damon for dinner tonight. And because Damon was a vampire she mixed his portion of food with a bag of the blood bags he had stored in the basement.

"Dinners ready." she calls to him as she sets their plates down.

Damon appears in the kitchen and sniffs the air,"Smells amazing in her wife." he says as he takes a seat at the table.

"Wash your hands first, Damon." she scolds.

Damon glares at her before moving towards the sink and washing his hands.

"Happy?" he says with a fake smile.

"Very. Now shut up and eat." she says.

"You do know I won't be able to ACTUALLY enjoy this, right?" he groaned.

Bonnie just looked at him,"Just eat it, Damon." she says.

Sighing rather dramatically, Damon picked up a portion of spigetti on his fork, looked at it, then put it into his mouth. He began chewing slowly but then stopped and lifted his gaze towards Bonnie who was busy looking the news paper.

Swallowing his food, Damon opened his mouth to say something but Bonnie beat him to it,"You're horrible at hidding things. I found the blood bags hours ago." she lifts her gaze to meet his,"I thought seeing as we are stuck here together, I mind as well make it a little easier on you or at least make you feel...human again in some way. So, I added blood to your portion of the spigetti and cornbread." she says.

Damon glanced sown at his plate then met her gaze once more. He hadn't expected that from Bonnie at all. "Thank you, Bonnie." he says.

Bonnie gives him a small smile and a nod," You're welcome, now eat before it gets cold." she says before turning her attention back to the newspaper.


	9. Chapter Eight

Present Time:

Damon sat in Bonnies bed staring at a picture of her in his jacket. It had gotten chilly so Elena gave her his jacket to keep her warm. He'd remember snatching it from her when she took it off. Now, he'd do anything to see her in it once more. Taking out his phone he dialed her number. It went straight to voicemail. Shocker there.

'Hi, this is Binnie, leave me a message.'

"Really? That's it? The one time I am actively seeking out the sound of your voice this is all I get?" he groaned,"Perfect." he then sighs,"I just wanted to say Thank You. If it weren't for you I never would have gotten the chance to see my brother again or Alaric or Enzo." he states.

His phone beeps and he sees that it's Alaric,"I also just wanted to say that I miss you and that I am also doing every thing I can to bring you back." the door behind him begins to open,"I love you, Bonnie Bennett." he says before ending the call.

"Damon?" It was Caroline.

"I thought you were Elena." he says in relief.

"You do know that you can't avoid her forever." she says.

"Have you met me?" he says with a smirk.

Caroline notices the picture of Bonnie in his hand,"I miss her, too, you know." she says moving to sit next to him.

"Yeah, I know." he says as he placed the picture back onto the side table.

"We're going to get her back, Damon."she places a comforting hand on his and leans her head onto his shoulder, "I will do whatever I have to in order to bring my sister home to you." she says.

Damon nods and rests his head on hers,"Thanks Blondie."

Alaric pulled up to the Salvatore Manor and rushed to the door and instead of knocking he walked in.

"It's rude to just walk into someones home without an invitation." Damon says with his back to him.

"I've been calling you all day." Alaric says as he moved towards the standing vampire.

"I've noticed."

"Why haven't you answered my calls?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I didn't have anything to talk about? Or that I just didn't want to talk?" Damon says.

"Look, Damon, I know that you miss Bonnie but-"

Damon appeared before him and glared mysteriously at him,"We are NOT talking about her. I don't want to talk about Bonnie!" he hissed.

Alaric raised his hands in defense,"Okay. I'm sorry I brought her up." he says.

Damon took a step back and ran his fingers through his hair,"Alaric, I don't- Bonnie is stuck on the other side and I'm here. I'm here because she sacrificed herself to get me home." he met Alarics gaze. "She should be here with her friends, not me. She didn't deserve this, to die like this. Over and over again she has sacrificed herself and her happiness for us and all she ever gets in return is disappointment."

Alaric moved to stand next to his friend,"Damon, I'm so sorry." he says.

"I told her I loved her over a video. I'm sure she's seen it by now and is probably cursing my name right now." he chuckles."I fell in love with my girlfriends best friend and I don't know if she even feels for me even half of what I feel for her."

"And what do you feel for her, Damon?"

Damon looked from Alaric to the burning flames before him,"I'm in love with her. I don't feel the need to prove to her how much or how deeply my love for her runs. I don't have to fight to win her heart or change who I am." he turns his attention to Alaric,"I don't have to fight for her acceptance. She's everything I want, need and don't deserve." he says.

Alaric gazes at him in utter shock. Never has he heard Damon speak so highly of anyone, not even Elena. Hearing him speak of Bonnie in such manner has shown him a side of Damon that not many people are given the chance to see...ever.

"Wow. I've never heard you speak so...honest or highly of someone, not even Elena." he voiced his thoughts.

Damon shrugged,"I guess the witch brings it out of me." he says.

"I should have recorded that for memories and my future kids and grandkids." Alaric chuckles.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll rip your heart out." Damon says.

Alaric looked at him and noticed Damon was serious,"Fine, your Bonnie Moment is safe with me." he says, slapping his friend on the back before turning to walk away.

"Alaric?" Damon calls out.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." he says.

"What for?"

"Being a friend even when I don't deserve one." he says.

"Wow, Bonnie has made you soft."

"Way to ruin a moment, dick." Damon groaned.

Alaric chuckled,"You're welcome." he says before exiting the house and leaving Damon to his thoughts.


	10. Chapter Nine

_**What all Think Of Elena?**_

Damon stood in front of the biggest window in the Salvatore house, allowing the suns rays to hit his face. It's been another five months since he made it back home and he has yet to find a way to bring Bonnie back. He felt hallow. Empty. The woman he loves is stuck on the other side alone and there is nothing he can do about it.

Raising the glass of bourbon to his lips he took a long swig before throwing it to the floor,"Guess I'll see you sooner than I thought, BonBon." he says before removing his ring. His skin began to burn and turn red as the sun hit his skin. Despite the pain, Damon closed his eyes and opened his arms, allowing the sun to his his entire body.

Suddenly, Damon was tackled to the floor,"Get off of me." he groaned.

"I'm not letting you do this, Damon."he says, slamming him against the wall behind him.

"She's never coming back. You know what it's like to lose the woman you love, Stefan" he says, placing his hands on Stefan's shoulders.

"I don't care. I'm not letting you kill yourself." he says before Damon found himself being thrown in the basement cell.

He looked up from the floor at Stefan,"Just put me out of my misery. We're never getting her back. I found a way to be with her again." he says as he spits up blood.

"We will find a way to bring her back but until you get thoughts of ending your life out of your head this is where you will stay." he says before disappearing.

Stefan was sitting at the table at the Mystic Grille when Caroline, Elena and Alaric showed up, "What's going on, Stefan?" Alaric asked.

Stefan met his friends gaze,"Damon took off his ring." he says.

They all looked at each other,"Why is that-"

"...exposing himself to the sun's rays. He was trying to kill himself." he says.

Caroline placed a hand over her mouth,"Oh My God." she gasped.

"Is he okay?" Elena gaped.

Stefan nods,"I locked him in the basement cell." he states.

"Why would he try and end his life?" Alaric questioned.

Stefan glanced around at everyone,"He doesn't want to live without Bonnie." he says. "For months he's been searching for a way to bring Bonnie back and for months he's been disappointed. He can't stand living without her anymore." he says.

"Don't you think he's exaggerating a bit, mate?" Enzo says.

"You don't know Damon like I do. Ever since we were kids he's felt like he had to fight for someone to love him, he felt like he was in a competition." he says turning his attention to everyone else,"With Bonnie he doesn't feel that way. He doesn't feel the need to fight or impress her because she accepts him as he is." he says.

He turns to Enzo,"If you were Damon and you'd finally found someone who accepted all of you, all of your past and who didn't need to be impressed and was suddenly taken from you, how would you respond?" he asked him, leaving Enzo to think.

Stefan turned to Caroline,"We HAVE to find a way to bring Bonnie back before Damon succeeds in killing himself." he says.

Caroline nods,"Damon may not be my best person in the world but I don't want to see him dead." she says. "Falling in love with Bonnie has changed him in a way that I've never seen or thought I would see."

Elena sat there just listening to everyone speak about Damon falling in love with Bonnie and the more she spoke about it the angrier she became. Damon was in love with Bonnie and the the thought that Bonnie returned those same feelings filled her with rage. HOW could her boyfriend fall in love with her best friend?

Could she even call Bonnie her best friend anymore?


	11. Chapter Ten

After weeks of searching, Stefan found a witch who could send them to the other side, spiritually, to check on Bonnie. He knew that it would satisfy Damon but he knew it would be enough to stop his thoughts of suacide.

"We can't tell him! He'll just be disappointed that we can't get her back!" Elena argued.

"We HAVE to tell him! Damon deserves to know AND he needs to see her any way that he can." Caroline argues back.

"Fine, whatever." Elena groans.

Stefan stares at her before disappearing into the basement where a slumping Damon sat resting with his back against the wall,"What do you want?" Damon says in a bored tone.

"We found a witch get us to the other side...as ghosts." Stefan says.

Damon was suddenly at the cell bars, eyes wild,"Let me out." he says.

"Not until you promise me that you won't try and end your life." he says.

Damon would do and say ANYTHING to see Bonnie,"I promise not to end my life, brother. Now, let me out." he bit.

Stefan sighed before opening the cell and allowing Damon to step out. "She's upstairs." he says before they both found themselves standing in their living room.

"I can only allow three of you to go. So, choose." the witch says.

"I am going. No questions asked." Damon says.

"So am I." Jeremy says.

Elena glances at Caroline,"You go, I'll go once you're back." she says.

Elena nods before stepping towards the witch,"What's your name?" Elena asked.

"Not that it's any of your business...it's Benny." she says before muttering a few words,"Now, all of you take hands." she says.

They all take hands, Elena making sure to tighten her hold on Damon,"Now, you will have only fifteen minutes in that house before the spell ends." she says.

"What happens if the spell ends and we aren't in the house?" Jeremy asked.

"You die." she says before they all fell to the floor.

Damon quickly sat up looking around. He was back in 1994. Getting to his feet he quickly began searching the house for Bonnie but came up empty.

"Damn it, Bonnie!" he cursed.

Just then he heard the front door open and close. He rushed to the front door to find Bonnie walking in. She looked...different. She looked like a woman who was being tormented and yet she looked stronger than ever.

"Bonnie." he says.

He reaches up to touch her cheek but she walks right through him and into the dining area and sat down at the table.

"Bonnie." Jeremy mutters as he watches her.

Bonnie grabs the bottle of bourbon off the table and Elena, Jeremy and Damon watch her as pops the cork out and grabs a glass. As she pours herself a glass, Damon looks around the room and notices that the last bottle of bourbon that sat on the round table if liquor was gone. His eyes fly towards Bonnie as she lifts the glass to her lips,"Bonnie, NO!" he yells.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"No!"

"What?" Elena asked.

"That bottle of bourbon is the oldest in the house. We made a pact. If we couldn't take being trapped alone here for one more day, we'd kill that entire bottle," he stares intensely at Bonnie,"...and then kill ourselves." he says.

"What!?" Jeremy snaps.

Elena just stands there at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say or think.

Damon moves towards Bonnie, kneeling before her, "Bonnie, please don't do this."

Bonnie just stares forward before looking at her glass,"Happy Birthday, Bonnie." she says before choking up as she takes the last sip of bourbon.

Damon hated seeing her so broken. He felt useless and he hated that feeling.

They watched her take a deep breath before grabbing the recorder from the table and storming off. "Bon-" They all woke up back in the present Salvatore Manor.

"No! No! Send us back!" Damon hissed.

"I can't! I can't focus on all of you!" Benny snapped.

"She's going to kill herself! Send. Me. Back!" he snarled.

Caroline and Stefans eyes widened at what Damon had said,"What?" they gaped.

"I can only send one of you back." she says.

"Fine, now send me back!" he scowled.

Benny glared at him before sending him back.

Damon searched the house looking for her but stopped the moment he heard a car running. Rushing to the garage, Damon found Bonnie leaning against his car that was now running. She was going to suffocate herself.

"Bonnie, please, stop!" he yells.

Bonnie lifts the recorder and turns it on,"It's probably a waste of time recording anything but...Damon, Caroline, whoever finds this and you figure out how to work this stupid thing...first tell everyone that I'm sorry. Tell them that I tried, I really tried to make it work...um...you know I just miss it too much," she chokes up,"I miss talking to you, arguing with you, ordering take out... LAUGHING with you but um, spending every day here with no one to talk to, going WEEKS without speaking it's," she shakes her head.

"The loneliness, it's uh, I can't take it," she chokes on her words before taking a deep breath,"And I only know one way to turn it off. I'm sorry." she cries.

Damon places his hand on hers.

"Damon, you're an ass for telling me you love me the way you did. I mean who does that?" she spat, shaking her head.

She began coughing as the garage filled with carbon monoxide,"I guess I'm being an ass too for hoping that you find this," she says,"and know that I love you, too, Damon Salvatore." she states before saving the video and closing the recorder.

Bonnie began coughing loudly as she found it harder to breath,"Bonnie, come on, get up! You can't Die!" Damon snapped as he did everything he could to try and open the garage door but failing.

"Bonnie, get up!"

Bonnie shook her head. She didn't want to die. She couldn't. She was a Bennett witch and Bennett witches NEVER give up so she fought her way to her feet. She started remembering everything encouraging Damon had ever said to her and about her. She remembered when he told her she was the strongest person he knew, how she was the only one of their friends that deserved to have a great life and how proud he was to call her his friend. "Get up, Bonnie!" she yelled at herself.

Damon found himself smiling a bit as he watched her stumble to the garage door and press the button to open the door. He then watched as she moved towards the car and turned it off before collapsing onto the seat,"Good job, BonBon." he says.

Bonnie lets out a long and much needed breath,"I love you, Damon Salvatore. " she says,"And I promise to tell you I love you the moment I get out of here." she says.

Damon smiles,"I love you, too, BonBon. And I am holding you to that promise."


	12. Chapter Eleven

**_I have to say that I REALLY enjoyed chapter. Why? Caroline Forbes. You will have to read this in order to know what I mean! Thank you!_**

Caroline was pacing the Salvatores Library waiting in Elena. She'd noticed that over the last five weeks she's taken notice at how reluctant Elena was when it came to helping find a way to bring Bonnie back and she was getting fed up with it. She understood that Elena was hurting with the fact that Damon no longer loved her and was in love with Bonnie but Bonnie was STILL their best friend. If it wasn't for Bonnie most of their friends wouldn't even be alive right now. Bonnie has sacrificed everything for them and Elena is acting as if she could care less about getting Bonnie back.

"Look who decided to finally grace us with her presences." Damon snarled in annoyance.

Caroline turned around to find Elena standing in the middle of the room in a pink dress,"What took you so long?" she asked.

"I was cleaning my room." she says.

That was it. Caroline was done with Elena and her attitude."That is IT! I AM DONE WITH YOU AND YOUR ATTITUDE!" she snapped.

Elena took a step back,"Car-"

"No! Look, I get that you're hurt that Damon no longer wants to be with you and is in love with Bonnie but that does NOT give you the right to act like Bonnie is your enemy!" she spat.

Elena folded her arms over her chest,"What are you talking about?"

"All you've done is act like you don't want Bonnie back! You're always late showing up to help find a way to bring her back, you never listen when we are speaking about her and you speak about her as if she doesn't exist!" she hissed.

Elena turned to walk away from her but Caroline stooped her,"No, you are going to STAND HERE AND LISTEN!" she growled. "All you've done lately is make everything about you. I've noticed that any time anyone speaks about Bonnie you roll your eyes and scoff."

"I do not!" Elena argued.

"Yes, you do!" Damon snapped before appearing beside Caroline. "I get it you're angry, LIVID even but, Bonnie doesn't deserve to have you treating her like she's some stranger you met three days ago." he snapped.

"Damon-" Stefan started but Damon glared back at him before turning his attention back to Elena.

"She's saved your life, Jeremy's life, all of your friends life and even mine on NUMEROUS occasions! She has sacrificed EVERYTHING for you and this town and THIS is how you repay her? With disloyalty and betrayal!" he growled, the veins around his eyes darker than ever.

Elena took a step back as she gazed up at the vampire before her. They were right. Bonnie had sacrificed everything for her. Jeremy would be dead if not for her. But she couldn't help but to feel a bit of hatred towards her...friend?

"Well, do you have anything to say?" Caroline asked.

Elena shrugged,"What do you want me to say? Huh?That I'm sorry and that I wish Bonnie was back home?" she snapped.

Caroline glares at her,"Yes! I want to hear how sorry you are for acting like a complete BITCH towards Bonnie! " she spat.

"WELL, I'M NOT! She took Damon from me! He doesn't LOVE me anymore and it's all her fault!" she yelled.

Before Caroline did something she would regret she appeared before Elena and snapped her neck,"Bitch." she hissed.

Damon smiled at her,"Thanks Blondie." he says.

"I was going for her heart but Bonnie would be angry if I killed her." she says.

Damon nods,"Bonnie and I are married." he says.

Stefan takes a step forward,"What?" Alaric gaped.

"On the other side Bonnie and I are married. We don't know how but we are." he says.

Caroline smiles widely,"That is amazing!" she screams.

Damon glances down at Elenas limp body,"I don't want her near her. When Bonnie gets home she is to stay away from my wife." he snarled.

"How many times must I tell you to stop calling me that?" Bonnies voice sounded from behind them.

Damon quickly turned around and met a pair of green eyes. She was dressed in a pair of black skinnies, a black top with a black leather jacket,"Bonnie?" he questioned in disbelief.

She offered a small smile,"The one and Only."


	13. Chapter Twelve

Damon stood staring at the woman before him. He couldn't believe she was standing ten feet from him.

"Is this real?" Caroline questioned.

Bonnie nods,"Yeah. You'd think I'd be use to this by now."she says before Caroline has her arms wrapped around her.

"Oh My God!" she cries.

Bonnie wraps her arms around her tightly. She'd missed Caroline dearly and she was so happy to have her back in her arms. "I've missed you so much." she cried.

Caroline pulled away and held her at arm's length,"We have SO much to catch up on!" she squealed.

Bonnie nods before looking over her shoulder at Damon,"We will but first..."

Caroline turned towards Damon and smile,"Right, we can all catch up later." she says before turning to hug her once more before rushing everyone out of the room, dragging Elena's body with her.

Bonnie touched Stefan's hand before he disappeared out of the room, leaving her alone to Damon."Bonnie-"

"You're a jerk." she says.

He knew that she was talking about the video he made about how deeply in love with her he is,"I know." he says.

"How could you leave a video confessing your love for me? I mean who does that?"

"I was out of options." he says.

"Options? What was so hard about just telling me?" she asked.

Damon shrugged,"I'm complicated." he says.

Bonnie just stands there staring at him. She missed him. Having no one to talk to for nine months had been hard on her. She took a deep breath when Damon took a step towards her.

"Damon." she says softly.

"Bonnie." he says with a smile while opening his arms.

Letting out a chuckle, Bonnie rushed forward and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his middle and her arms around his neck. "Hahahaha." he laughs. "Oh, you made it!" he states.

Bonnie smiles as she tightens her arms around his neck, "I've missed you." she says.

Pulling away, Damon lowered her to her feet as he gazed into her eyes, "I've missed you, too, witch." he says.

Bonnie smiles as he cups her cheeks in his hands, "I'm still mad at you." she says.

He smiles, "I still love you." he says and lowers his lips down onto hers. Bonnie wraps her arms around his neck as he pulls her closer to him, their bodies pressed into each other. Bonnie melted into him, her knees going out beneath her. Damon chuckled against her lips as he held her up.

"Shut up, Salvatore." she says as she tilted her head to look at him.

He smiles down at her before his expression grew serious again,"I'm never letting you out of my sight again." he says seriously.

Bonnie went to speak but was interrupted by someone elses voice,"Well, if it isn't the Bennett witch." Bonnie turns around Enzo standing eight feet from her,"I can honestly say that I am glad you're back in the land of the living." he says.

Bonnie smiles at him before moving towards him and embracing him,"It's good to see you, too, Enzo." she says.

Enzo wraps his arms around her,"Damon tried to kill himself." he whispers in her ear before kissing her cheek and pulling away.

"Enzo!" Damon growled as Bonnie turned around and gazed at him in shock.

"I'd stay longer love but I have a date with a very beautiful human by the name of Sarah." he says before disappearing out of the room.

"Idiot." Damon spat before meeting Bonnie's gaze.

Bonnie had her arms folded across her chest and a glare on her face,"We have A LOT of catching up to do."

"Where should I start?" he asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know, how about with WHY YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF!?" she hissed.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Bonnie sat next to Damon staring at nothing. What Damon had just told her wasn't what she was expecting. She never would have thought he'd tried to end his life let alone because of her. She also hadn't realized he loved her enough to want to end his life for her.

"I don't expect you to understand why I did what I did, I just.."

Bonnie turns to him,"What, Damon?"

He lowers his gaze to her,"I need you to understand that..." he was finding it hard to explain to her exactly how he felt about her. Trying to tell Bonnie how he really feels was a lot harder than it was telling Elena how he felt about her and it was starting to piss him off. Getting to his feet he began pacing the floor.

"Damon, what is it?" Bonnie asked.

"Everything is wrong, witch." he growled.

Bonnie glares at him,"I'm only trying to help." she spat.

Damon went to say something but held his tongue. He didn't want to start a fight with her when she'd only just got back. And he didn't want her to give him an aneurysm.

"No, say it Damon. What ever it is that you have to say to me...say it!" she snapped.

Damon glares at her and shakes his head,"Don't push me, Bonnie." he says.

"What are you, bipolar? One minute you're fine then the next you're angry. I can't keep up." she laughs bitterly.

"Shut up, Bonnie." he snaps.

Bonnie shakes her head before moving in his face,"No! I want to know why you're all of a sudden mad at me!" she hissed.

"YOU DIED! YOU'VE CONSTANTLY SACRIFICED YOURSELF FOR PEOPLE THAT YOU THINK ARE WORTH YOUR LIFE!" he snarls.

Bonnie stands her ground, never taking a step back. "And every time you came back not ONCE have I heard anyone THANK you for dying for them, me included." he starts pacing in front of her and she watches his every move. "For months I tried everything I could think of, read every book on other dimensions and spoke to every witch I could find to bring you back and every possible lead ended up a dead end. So, I did what no good Damon always does, I responded in a dramatic way and tried to end my life."

He moved to stand before her, cupping her cheeks in his hands and gazing directly into her green orbs,"I did it because the thought of never seeing you again was killing me. The thought that the one person who could see past all the evil things I've done and see who I really am drove me insane. And knowing that you could have been saved but sacrificed yourself for me would haunt me for the rest of my existence would have driven me down a path of nothing but darkness and death." he says, his eyes never leaving hers."I'm MAD at you because I LOVE YOU!" he growled.

Bonnie took a step back and gazed up at him. She hadn't known that he felt so strongly about her or if she lived or died."You once said that you didn't care if I lived or died if it came down to saving Elena's life." she says.

Damon sighed,"I know."

"You said that you loved Elena, that she was the love of your life and that she would ALWAYS be the one you love." she says, her voice rising.

"Bonnie, I know."

"SO, HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO BELIEVE YOU WHEN YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME!?" she yelled. "How do I know that what you say is the truth and not some sick joke?"

Damon glares at her,"Do you really think I would KISS you and tell you I LOVE YOU just to play some trick on you!" he hissed, towering over her.

Bonnie sighs,"No. I don't know."

Damon glares down at her as he invades her space,"I'm in love with you, Bonnie The Witch Bennett. I'm in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my existence showing you just how much I mean that." he cups her face,"I want to kiss your lips every morning, comfort you when you're angry or sad, care for you when you're hurt and be there for you when you feel like the world is coming down around you." he lowers his forehead to hers,"I want you to be Mrs. Salvatore." he says.

Bonnie chuckled softly,"Wow." she says.

Damon raises a brow,"What's so funny?"

"Are you seriously asking me to be your wife?" she laughed.

He glares at her,"What's the big deal? We are technically married." he says.

"On the other side. Here, we are still Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett. Not married." she says as she moves towards the door of the library.

"We could change that. Bonnie Salvatore has a ring to it." he says.

"Damon Bennett. Now, that sounds nice." she says.

"Is that a yes?"

"No. Damon, I'm not marrying you when I'm not even DATING you." she says as she enters the living room.

"Come on, BonBon. It would be just like our married life on the other side." he says.

"You guys are married?" Bonnie glanced up to find Elena staring at them in shock.

"Elena." she says moving to take a step in her direction only for Damon to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her to a stop just as Caroline moves to stand prospectively in front of her.

"Wha- what are you guys doing? I want to see Elena." she says.

"Not such a good idea, BonBon." Damon says.

"Why not?" she questioned.

"Elena isn't taking my newly found Love for You so well." he says, glancing over at a now glaring Elena Gilbert.

Bonnie glanced over Caroline's shoulder at her best friend or at least who she thought was still her best friend,"Oh." she says once she noticed the glare on her face.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

"Elena-" Bonnie started but before she could say anything else, Elena had pushed Caroline out of the way and was going for her neck. Bonnie quickly used her magic and put up a invisible wall between her and Elena. She didn't want to hurt her friend but Elena was acting crazy.

"Elena, listen to me!" she says.

"Why should I listen to a word you say? You took Damon from me!" she hissed as she began banging in the invisible wall between them.

"I didn't take Damon from you! We're not even together!" she snapped.

"I heard you guys! You're MARRIED!" she screamed.

"On the other side, yes but that wasn't our doing. We woke up to find that we were married to each other somehow. We didn't knowingly get married!" Bonnie spat.

"So, you don't love him?" Elena questioned.

Bonnie glanced at Damon over her shoulder. She'd made herself a promise that she would tell him she loved him the moment that she saw him again. Here was her moment. Should she take it and risk pissing Elena off even more? Or should she lie and spare Elena's feelings like she's always done their entire friendship? Sighing, she turned her attention back to Elena,"No, Elena, I don't love Damon," she says.

Damon felt his heart drop just as Elena smiled,"I knew you didn't feel the same way about hi-"

"...I'm in love with him." Bonnie finishes. She knew Elena would flip her lid but she no longer cared about sparing her feelings anymore. All she's ever done is try and please everyone in her life and where has that gotten her? Dead on so many occasions, the death of her parents, grams and being trapped on the other side alone for months. She was done. It was finally time for her to start thinking about herself and what makes her happy...WHO makes her happy.

And it just so happens that Damon Salvatore made her happy. "What?" Elena snapped.

Bonnie shrugged,"You heard me, Elena. I'm in love with Damon." she states again. "Now, am I so in love with him that I want to get married, no but I am in love with him enough to want to be with him for as long as my life will allow me to." she says dropping her hand and the barrier that separated them.

"Why you little-"

Caroline snapped her neck once again before she could cause any harm to Binnie,"At this point, no one likes Elena." she says with a shrug before glancing back at Damon,"I will do my best to keep her away from Bonnie but in the meantime, you need to make her understand that no matter what she does or says you will NEVER want anyone else but Bonnie. Explain to her that you're in love with Bonnie, that you JUST WANT BONNIE." she says before picking up her limp body,"I'm going to take her home."

Damon nods,"Thank you." he says.

"You're welcome." she says before disappearing out of the room.

Bonnie turned to face him,"When did you and Caroline become friends?" she questioned.

He shrugged,"Blondie's-"

Bonnie folded her arms over her chest,"Damon." she warned.

He sighs,"For some unknown reason she reminded me of you." he says. "She was a part of you that I had that gave me hope that you would come back to me."

Bonnie smiles,"I never thought I would see the day that Damon Salvatore and Caroline Forbes would become friends." she gaped.

"Don't sound so shocked. A vampire and a witch fell in love with each other. Now, anything is possible." he says.

Bonnie playfully pushed him,"That's different." she says.

"How?" he questioned.

"You and I were forced to spend time together for four years."

"True but we could have chosen to live separate lives but we didnt. We chose to stay together." Damon says.

Bonnie shakes her head,"No matter what, you're going to find a way to make it seem like we WANTED each other all along, aren't you?"

He smirks at her,"You know me so well." he says.

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie looks down at his hand and intertwined their fingers. Damon looks down at their hands before meeting her gaze,"Are we really giving us a shot?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess we are." he says.

"Just because we are giving us a shot doesn't mean I'm going to let you get away with anything." she says.

Damon smiles and lifts his free hand to cup her cheek,"I don't ever expect you too, judegy." he says before lowering his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_**Vie(Guest) wanted to say for your reviews and I appreciate them. Thank you so much!"**_ Matt!" Bonnie screams before taking off like a bullet in his direction. Matt turned around just in time to catch her as she jumped into his arms.

"Bonnie?" he gaped.

Bonnie nods her head but tightens her hold on him as she bury's her face into the nape of his neck. "Oh My God, Bonnie!" he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and held onto her like his life depended on it."You're back!" he cried.

Bonnie just took in the scent of Matt. She'd truly missed him. He seemed to be the only actual normal thing in her life right now. Their embrace lasted about three minutes long before Bonnie pulled away and kissed Matt's cheek with a tearful smile,"Hey." she says.

Matt managed to smile through his own tears,"Hey." he says.

Bonnie reaches out and takes his hand in hers,"I missed you." she says.

Matt pressed his hand to her cheek,"I missed you, too." he says with a smile.

"Okay, get your hand off my girlfriend before I bite it off, Matty Boy." Damon's voice sounded from behind Bonnie.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as Matt gazed down at her in shock,"I am NOT your girlfriend, Damon." she says.

"I thought we went over this, BonBon." he says.

"We're DATING, that is it, nothing more." she says.

"Whoa, wait, what?" Matt gasped. "The two of you are dating?"

Bonnie turned to Matt,"It's a long story." she says.

"Long story short, I fell in love with her, she feels the same way, now we're dating." Damon says with a smirk as he appears beside Bonnie and wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her into him while kissing her hair.

Matt sighed,"Well, Bonnie, if you're happy then I'm happy for you." he says.

Bonnie smiles up at him,"Really?"

He nods,"Yeah."

"You're not angry with me?" she questioned.

Matt reached down and took her hand in his and brought it to his lips,"Elena will get over it eventually. You deserve to be happy, Bonnie." he says as he gazed into her eyes,"You've given up so much so that the rest of us could have a life and be happy. It's your turn to have a life and be happy. And if that means Damon is reason for that then screw Elena." he says.

"For once I agree with you, Matty." Damon says with the raise of his brows.

Matt threw him a glare,"Don't call me that." he spat.

Bonnie ignored their bickering and threw her arms around his neck in another embrace,"Thank you Matt."

"No problem, Bonnie." he says.

"I love you, so much." she states.

Matt chuckles,"I love you, too, Bonnie." he says.

"Hey, am I suddenly invisible here?" Damon groaned.

Bonnie chuckled as she pulled away from Matt and turned to Damon,"Don't worry, Salvatore,I love you, too." she says before placing a kiss on his lips.

Matt chuckled,"That is something going to have to get use to." he says.

Bonnie blushes,"I know what you mean." she says before clapping her hands together,"Now, I want to know how you guys feel about a Full House Sleep Over." she says.

"A what?" Damon questioned.

"Full House Sleep Over. It's when all of us and our friends gather at one house dressed in our pajamas and talk, play games or sleep, whatever." she says.

"You want US males to have a sleep over with you and the girls?" Matt asked.

"Yes. I know it's a lot to ask but I've missed you guys and I'd really like to have all of you in one place, under the same roof at one time."

"You're right, you are asking a lot." Damon says.

"I know but I REALLY REALLY REALLY want this to happen. Please, just for one night!?" she says.

Matt glanced over at Damon before looking at Bonnie,"I'm in." he says.

Bonnie squealed and kissed him on the cheek,"Thank you, Matt!"

He chuckled and looked at Damon for his response,"What's it going to be, Damon?" he asked.

Damon shoots him a glare before turning his attention to Bonnie,"Fine, I'll do it but I am NOT doing anyones hair, nails or make up and I am damn sure not going to put up with Elena Gilbert's attitude." he groaned.

Bonnie leaned forward and kissed him,"Thank you, you won't regret it." she says before rushing off to call Caroline to help her set it all up.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Caroline was excited about the sleep over. She would finally get to spend as much time with Bonnie as she could without her being pulled away by someone else. And if they did she'd surely bite their heads off. The one thing she WASN'T excited about was Elena.

"I'm so excited you wanted to do this Bonnie but do you HAVE to invite Elena?" she groaned.

Binnie chuckled,"That is not cute." she says about her groaning.

"Bonnie, I'm serious." she whined.

Bonnie sighed,"Caroline, she is still our friend." she says.

"She tried to ATTACK you, Bonnie! Over DAMON! Damon!" she threw her arms in the air.

"I know that, Caroline." she says.

"Then don't set yourself up to get attacked." she says.

"I can handle Elena, Care. I'm a witch, remember?" Bonnie says.

Caroline sighed,"I know I know, it's just...I don't want anything to happen to you, Bonnie." she says."I just got you back. I don't want you again."

Bonnie reaches over and takes Caroline's hand,"I know bit you don't have to worry about me,Care. I'm not going anywhere." she says.

Caroline pulls her into an embrace,"Just be careful." she says.

"I will." she says.

"Good. Now, I have a question." she says.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked her.

"Damon."

Bonnie tore her gaze from the sheet she was folding and glanced at Caroline,"We're giving dating a shot." she says.

Caroline smiles widely,"That's great! I'm so happy for you." she says.

"Really? You mean that?" she asked.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, after everything that Damon did to you -"

Caroline held up a hand to stop her,"As much as I hated Damon for what he did, it's the past and I can see that loving you has changed him." she says.

Bonnie took her hand and smiled,"Thank you, Care. That means a lot coming from you." she says." I just wish that Elena would understand that Damon and I didn't do this to hurt her or on purpose. It just happened." she says.

Caroline took Bonnie's hand,"I know. If Elena truly believes that you fell in live with Damon just to hurt her or because you've always felt something for him she is delusional." she says. "I mean you and Damon HATED each other. You couldn't stand him. It's a miracle that you haven't killed him yet." she chuckled.

Bonnie smiled,"It wasn't without patience and control." she chuckles.

Caroline sighed, "I'm serious, Bon, I don't want Elena here tonight."

Bonnie sighs and meets Caroline's gaze,"I have to invite Elena, Caroline."

"You don't OWE her anything, Bonnie so why are you inviting her?" she questioned.

"I know that but she is still our friend, no matter what's happened." Bonnie says.

Caroline scoffed,"Speak for yourself. I don't stay friends with people who try and hurt my best friends." she hissed.

Bonnie shook her head. She loved Caroline and she loved that she cared so much about her and wanted to protect her but Elena was still their friend. They've all been friends since elementary school, she couldn't just give that all up, walk away from her like that. She wouldn't.

"Look, I love you, you know that I appreciate you wanting to protect me but Elena is OUR friend. We've all been through too much together to just walk away from each other when we've done something the other doesn't like."

"She tried to KILL YOU! She's letting Damon come in between you guys!" she snapped.

"She's hurt, I understand that. She needs time." Bonnie says.

Caroline just stood there staring at her best friend. She truly didn't get Bonnie right now. She didn't understand how she could still want to be friends with someone who's life she's done saved on numerous occasions and who CLAIMED to love her and do their beat to help keep her safe. It BLEW her FUCKING MIND!

"Fine! If you want that bitch here tonight then invite her but the moment she tries ANYTHING, I don't care if it she accidentally steps on your toe I am going to rip her fucking heart out. If she LOOKS at you wrong I am going to slit her throat with a knife laced with vervain and nail her to a steak!" she hissed with a humorless smile.

Bonnie shook her head,"I guess asking you to braid her hair and paint her nails is out of the question." she chuckled.

Caroline glared at Bonnie,"Not funny." she says.

"What's not funny?" Damon's voice drifted from behind them.

"Bonnie wants to invite Bitch Baby to the sleep over tonight." Caroline groaned.

Damon didn't need for her to say HER name to know who she was talking about,"Not happening." he hissed as he moved in behind Bonnie and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. As weird and crazy as it was Caroline couldn't help but smile as she watched him embrace her best friend. She could see just how much he loved her just in the way he held her and that made her happy, knowing Damon loved Bonnie.

"I am NOT going to go over this with you two again." she turns in Damons arms and gazes up at him,"Elena is still our friend and the woman you still love deep down -"

"I LOVED her. Past tense meaning use to. So, you can forget that deep down shit because there is no deep down love that I carry for that girl. There is nothing left for Elena." he says sternly.

Bonnie sighed,"You fought your brother for her, Damon. You loved her far more than I've ever seen anyone love another. So, you can't stand here and twll me that you no longer feel anything for her." she says.

"Well, believe it." he cups her face in his large hands and gazes down into her green eyes,"Whatever I felt for Elena died the moment she tried to attack you. I'm in love with you and it's the only reason I did not rip her heart out of her chest for trying to hurt you." he says softly. "Now, I will do my best to keep my distaste for her under control but I am with Caroline here. If she tries anything, I'll make her eat her own heart." he says with a sinister smile.

Bonnie shook her head and pulled out of his embrace,"The two of you would be PERFECT together." she grumbled.

"Sorry, BonBon but I'm happily devoted to Stefan. He's the perfect guy for me." Caroline says.

"And I'm happily in love with a beautiful and powerful Bennett Witch." Damon says with a grin that made Bonnie's cheeks flush red.

"Whatever. Look, everyone is on their way, go get dressed or undressed." she says.

"Undressed? I like the sound of that." Damon says.

Bonnie couldn't help but to chuckle at him,"Shut up and go dress in your pajamas before I burn all your hair from your perfectly shaped head." she says with a sickly sweet smile.

Damon's eyes widened,"You wouldn't dare." he says.

She took a step in his direction and held up her hand,"Incendia." a fire ball appeared in the palm of her hand. "Would you like to find out?"

Damon looked from her hand to her face,"Rather not." he says before disappearing up to his room but not before placing a kiss to her cheek.

"Ahhh! The two of you are perfect together!" Caroline squealed.

Bonnie shakes her head and smiles at her,"Go get dressed Care." she says pushing her in the direction of Stefan's room.

"Okay. I'll see you in ten minutes!" she yells before disappearing up the stairs.

Bonnie lets out a sigh and moves toward the fire place and gazes down into the screaming flames,"Te amo Elena, pero no puedo caminar lejos de Damon, no voy."

For ANYONE who doesn't know what Bonnie said in Spanish...

"I Love You, Elena, but I can not walk away from Damon, I will not.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Everyone had arrived and were now sitting in the living room of the Salvatore Manor. Everyone was staring at a smiling Bonnie who stood before them.

"I just want to thank all of you for coming tonight. You didnt have too, you could have said no, but you came and I really appreciate that."

"It's not like we had a choice. Caroline threatened to skin us alive." Tyler laughed causing everyone to chuckle in agreement.

"I'm still grateful that you all came." she says just as Elena walked in.

"Elena, I'm glad you could make it." she says calmly.

Elena looked around the room before her eyes landed on Damon who was staring at her with a blank expression,"I didn't think you would have come to sleep over." she says to him, ignoring Bonnie.

He noticed,"Bonnie was speaking to you." he says, ignoring her comment.

She reluctantly turned to Bonnie,"Thank you for inviting me." she says.

Bonnie smiled,"We're all glad you accepted." she says, "Right, everyone?" she says turning to them.

Everyone nodded but Caroline and Damon,"Wrong. I begged her not to invite you but she insisted on it. Spitting out bullshit about you still being our friend." Caroline spat,"At this point you're nothing but an irritating hangnail on Tylers toe that doesn't seem to want to fall off." she says.

"Caroline!" Bonnie hissed.

"Gotta give it to you, Blondie, that was a good one." Damon says with a smile.

"Damon!" she snapped.

"What? Bonnie, I won't pretend that I want her here after everything that's happened in the past several months. If you want to blame anyone blame Elena." Caroline spat l, glaring daggers at the shocked Gilbert in question.

Bonnie sighed,"Look, I understand that you're not in a good place with her now but she I want her here so, you two, all of you, need to find a way to deal with it because she's not going anywhere." she says firmly.

Caroline and Damon shared a glance before turning towards Elena,"Fine, we will try to be nice but the moment she says or does something we don't like, I'm going snap her pretty little Gilbert neck and throw her limp body into the cellar." Caroline says with a fake smile.

"I'd like to see you tr-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence, Elena." Stefan steps up,"Lets just all try and get along for the night." he says as he wraps his arms around Caroline's waist to hold her back from attacking Elena.

'Thank you, Stefan.' Bonnie thought before turning towards everyone else.

"Lets have some fun." she says before snapping her fingers. Suddenly the room went dark and was then lit up with neon red and blue lights.

"Wow!" Caroline says in amazement.

"I thought this was a sleep over?" Matt says.

"It is. No one says you can't have fun before going to sleep." Bonnie says before the room erupted with music.

Talking Body by Tove Lo began playing. Bonnie loved that song. So, she took Caroline and Elena's hand and pulled them out into the middle of the floor and began dancing to the music. Caroline did her best to stay closer to Bonnie and away from Elena but Bonnie kept them as close to one another as she could get them.

"Now if you're talkin body! You got a perfect one so put it on me! Swear it won't take you long! If you love me riiight, we fuck for liiife, on and on and on!" Bonnie, Caroline and Elena sang all at once.

Bonnie smiled as she watched her girls sing the chorus together while smiling and laughing. She hated that they were fighting and she didn't know what to do or how to fix it.

"Don't worry about them. Caroline is just upset with Elena right now but she'll forgive her. Maybe not now or in a few days or months but sooner or later she will. Just give her timw." Stefan whispered in her ear from behind her.

Bonnie sighed,"I hope so. They're my best friends. I don't want to lose either of them." she says.

"You won't. I won't let you." he says before kissing her hair and joining his girl friend and ex-girlfriend.

Smiling at everyone dancing together in the middle of the room, Bonnie decided to excuse herself into the kitchen,"You know, it's rude to leave your guest at your own party." Damon's voice sounded from behind her.

Bonnie forced a smile before turning to him,"Hey." she says.

"What's going on in that witchy brain of yours?" he questioned, appearing before her.

She shook her head,"I'm just glad to see Elena and Caroline getting along." she lied. She couldn't just come out and say that she felt like she was still trapped over on the other side. Even while surrounded by everyone she's ever cared about and loved she still felt like she was alone and that no one would ever see her again.

"Caroline is TOLERATING Elena, Bonnie. If she had it her way, Elena would be staked to a coffin." he says.

Bonnie glares at him,"Shut up, Damon." she says moving past him.

Reaching out he grabbed her arm and yanked her back and into his chest,"Look, witch, she deserves it after the shit she pulled. The only reason she's still breathing is because we know you'd never forgive us." he says.

Bonnie tried to pull out of his embrace but he wouldn't let her,"Let me go, Damon." she spat.

"Not until you get it through your thick witchy skull." he says.

"What?" she snapped.

"That I love you, that I'm IN LOVE with you! I will do anything and everything I have to to protect you, even if that means killing your beat friend and having you hate me for the rest of your life. At least you'd still be alive." he says.

Bonnie took a deep breath while gazing up at him,"I know." she says.

"Are you sure? Do you really understand how far I will go to make sure that you're not harmed by ANYONE?" he questioned.

She understood perfectly. Damon would kill Elena to keep her safe even if that meant he would lose her forever. And if she was being honest with herself her heart swelled at that declaration. No one had ever made her feel so special before.

"Oh God. I feel like such a horrible person." she groaned, lowering her head to his chest.

"And why is that, witch?"

"I hate that you'd kill my best friend just to protect me but in some sick and twisted way I find your declaration...sweet." she says.

She felt his chest vibrate with laughter,"I'd never thought I'd hear kill and sweet in the same sentence leaving your lips." he says.

Punching him in the chest Bonnie walked over to the cabinet where the junk food was,"Way to ruin a moment." she says.

"You're welcome." he says.

Bonnie glares at him over her shoulder,"Do you WANT me to lite you on fire?"

He raised his arms as if he were surrendering,"Fine, I'm done." he says before appearing behind her and wrapping his arms around her small waist,"Lets make a deal." he says.

"What kind of deal?" she asked.

"I'll tolerate Elena if you kiss me." he says.

Bonnie turned around in his arms and gazed up at him,"Really? Just a kiss?" she questioned.

He nods,"Yup. Of course, I will want a kiss everyday at this time but thats just a small price to pay your friend from having a stake to the chest." he says.

Bonnie punched him on the arm before getting on her toes and crushing her lips to his. If kissing Damon was all she had to do to keep him from staking Elena she would GLADLY pay that price for the rest of her life.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

"This is a sight to get use to." Enzo's voice drifted to them.

Bonnie pulled away from Damon and glanced over his shoulder to find Enzo, Stefan and Alaric standing in the kitchen with a smirk on their lips,"Yeah, watching two people kiss isn't creepy at all." Damon says sarcastically.

"I seriously never would have thought I would see the day that Bonnie Bennett, a witch, and Damon Salvatore, a vampire, would actually fall for the other." Alaric says shaking his head.

"Well, stranger things have happened my undead friend." Damon says, wrapping his arm around Bonnie's tiny waist.

"No, I think this is as strange as things get." Alaric says.

"How about Bamon?" Enzo says.

"Bamon?" Stefan questioned.,

"Their ship name. Damon and Bonnie combined makes Bamon." Enzo says with a straight face.

Bonnie looked at he'd grown another three heads,"Are you seriously saying you're going to ship us?"

He nods,"Yes I am. Would you like to know why, gorgeous?" he questioned.

"I have a feeling you're going me even if I say no." she says.

Enzo smiles at her,"You know me so well." he says. "I'm shipping Bamon because I honestly believe that if anyone can love Damon here truly and whole heartedly it would be you." he says.

"I have to agree with Enzo. I don't see you trying to change him or make him become someone he's not." Alaric says.

"Or making him fight to win your heart. My brother can actually be himself with you." Stefan says.

"What is this...National Pour Your Heart Out Day? When did all of you become such women?" Damon mocked.

Bonnie elbowed him in the ribs,"Shut up." she says.

"Nor will she put up with your idiotic behavior." Enzo says with a smirk.

"Go stake yourself, friend." he says with much sarcasm.

"Cheer up mate! At least you got the girl." says Enzo.

Bonnie rolled her eyes,"I'm gonna go. If you need me I will be talking to Matt and Tyler." she said.

She went to move towards the living room but Damon called out to her,"What?" she questioned.

With a smirk he used his vampire speed and appeared in front of her before crushing his lips onto hers. He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her into him. Bonnie hesitated to kiss him back but then just gave in. She placed her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him in closer. Damon slipped his tongue in her mouth and explored every inch of it, his tongue tasting every corner of her mouth.

"Okay, mate, I think that's enough. If you wanted to have her for lunch you should have thought about that BEFORE you fell in love with her." Enzo says.

Damon, instead of pulling away, lifted his hand and flipped him off,"Real mature, mate."

"For the love of the Bennett Witches, Damon, let the girl breathe." Alaric says.

With an annoyed groan, Damon pulled away and turned his glare on Alaric and Enzo,"Why don't the two of you go screw each other. I'm sure the two of you would enjoy yourselves." he says with a sarcastic smile.

Bonnie chuckled,"Don't listen to Damon, he's just mad because he can't get in on the action." she says.

"Yeah, that's it. Why would I want to get in in the action with these two when I have a sexy girlfriend I can get in on the action with?" he says kissing her lips again.

"Hold on, have you and Bonnie..." Alaric started but trailed off.

Bonnie said 'no' while Damon said 'Not yet'. They both shared a glance before Bonnie glanced over at Alaric and Enzo,"Pay Damon no mind. Now, if all of you will excuse me, I have two hott guys to catch up with." she says.

"Watch it, BonBin. I don't want to have to snap their necks anytime soon." Damon growled before she exited the kitchen.

"Talk to your friends, Damon." she says before disappearing from view.

Once he knew she was from ear shot, Stefan stepped forward,"How is she?"

"How does she look, brother?" Damon questioned as he moved towards the mouth of the kitchen to watch her as she laughed with Matt and Tyler.

"She LOOKS like she's pretending to be happy when she's not." Alaric says.

"Bonnie's the strongest person I've ever met but even the strongest of people can break." Stefan says.

Damon turned to face his brothers and his two friends,"Look, I know Bonnie is not as happy as she seems. She's pretending to be happy for our sake but that's Bonnie, it's who she is." he says,"You don't think I wish I could make this all better for her because I do but until she decides she wants to talk to me about what's going on with her, I'm not going to force her to do something she's clearly not ready to do." he says.

"What are you going to do, mate?" Enzo asked.

Damon turned his gaze back to Bonnie and leaned against the door frame,"All I can do...wait for her to talk." he says as he watches her laugh with Tyler, Matt, Caroline, Jeremy and even Elena. "When she's ready, I'll be here."

This chapter is dedicated to ALL those who read and like my story AND those who gave me words of encouragement to continue writing this story when I had doubts of continuing!


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Bonnie sat on her front porch staring up at the sky while rocking back and forth on the porch swing thinking about what was going on between her and Damon. She loved him. She loved him and because she loved him she was losing one of her best friends. Elena blamed her for Damon falling in love with her and there was nothing that she could say or do to help her to understand that they didn't do this to hurt her but that it just happened. Elena was, out of two, one of her best friends and she would never do anything to intentionally hurt her.

"A kiss for your thoughts?" Damon's voice drifted to her ears.

She lowers her gaze to find him standing not even ten feet from her but on the porch steps with his sexy leather jacket thrown over his shoulder, his hair tousled back and his eyes as blue as the sky. He looked...she found herself undressing him with her eyes and she could just imagine what he would look like underneath his clothing.

"What happened to 'A Penny For Your Thoughts?' " she questioned before he found himself sitting beside her.

"Overrated. And it's free. So, tell me Witch, what's on your mind?" he questioned.

She smiles and shakes her head, "I doubt you want to hear about how much I wish Elena didn't hate me right now." she says.

He groaned, "You're right, I don't, but I do want to know WHY you feel so guilty about something that didn't happen voluntarily." he says.

"I'm losing one of my best friends, Damon. You should know what that feels like...you lost Alaric at one point and I could tell that it hurt you in a very...destructive way." she stated before slowly allowing herself to rest her head on his shoulder. Despite the fact that they are publically dating ti's still weird for her to be this close to him and to have him show her such affection.

Damon sighed and wrapped his arm around her, "I know that you love Elena, that you see her as your sister, but if she isn't willing to understand or see this from your point of view then it's her loss. All you can do is try but if she isn't willing there is nothing you can do to change her mind." he says.

Bonnie sighed and buried her face in his shirt, "I hate it when you're right." she says.

"Wait, what was that." he questioned.

Bonnie shook her head, "Nothing." she says.

Damon smiled and shakes his head, "No, you said something, now what was it? Something about me being right and you hating it?" he questioned.

Bonnie leaned up and shook her head,"I think you're going insane, Damon." she says with fake concern.

"I'm way passed insane witch." he says before Bonnie found herself laying on her back on the porch, "Now, what did you say?"

"Get off!" she spat, glaring up at him. She was NOT saying THAT again. Admitting it once out loud was one thing but saying it again was just ludicrous. If she were to say it again, Damon would just gloat on and on and on about it until the day she died and that was NOT something she was looking forward to.

"Tell me!"

She shook her head, "You're wasting your time, Damon." she says.

Groaning, Damon removed himself from above her, "Rude." he spat before taking his spot next to her form. "I didn't want to know ANYWAY!"

Bonnie smiles over in his direction, "Aww, is Damon Salvatore...pouting?" she gasped in fake shock.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Go turn yourself into a toad." he hissed.

With a chuckle, Bonnie leans over and places a soft kiss to his cheek, "Don't be mad. Maybe one day I'mm say it." she says.

Damon met her gaze before shaking his head and rolling his eyes a bit, "You're so lucky that I love you so damn much." he grumbled.

Bonnie smiles widely, "I am." she says, "The luckiest girl in the world." she says resting her head on his shoulder, once again.

"Luckiest." he says.

"Damon?" she says.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too." she says, "It's weird for me to say that to you but I do love you." she says glancing up at him.

Damon smiles and kisses her lips, "I love you, too, witch." he says.


	21. Chapter Twenty

"What do you mean Elena is coming!?" Caroline snapped, seated across from Bonnie.

Bonnie sighed, "Can we NOT go through this again, Caroline? Elena is coming for lunch and that's it." she says.

Caroline glared at her best friend before leaning back into Stefan, "Fine, let the bitch come." she groaned.

Bonnie sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She was seriously getting sick and tired of this feud between Caroline and Elena. Yes, she understands where Elena is coming from AND where Caroline is coming from BUT they have all been friends since pre-school. They were like sisters and now it's as if all those years of friendship has flown out the window and they seem not to give a single CRAP about it.

"You know what, if you and Elena want to go at it and rip each others throats out and act like the last seventeen years meant NOTHING to either of you...go right a head. See if I give a Damn!" Bonnie finally snapped just as Elena moved towards their table.

Before anyone could utter a word, Bonnie was out of her seat and out the door, Damon quick on her heels but he didn't leave without a glare in both Caroline and Elena's direction and a few choices of words,"You're pissing off my girlfriend and a pissed off Bonnie causes a pissed off Damon. A pissed off Damon has no problem with killing you but not before showing you your own beating heart." he hissed before disappearing out of the grille.

"Bonnie, wait!" Damon called after her.

Bonnie quickly spun around and threw herself into his arms, crushing her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She was kissing him like her life depended on it. Damon could tell how upset she was by the way she kissed him and held onto him.

Pulling away, Bonnie cupped his face in her hands and gazed intensely into his eyes,"Take me to bed." she says, a fire in her eyes that Damon has never seen before.

Damon had moved forward and sat her down onto the hood of his car,"As much as I would love to take you to my room and ravish your untouched body, I won't." he says.

A shocked expression crossed Bonnie's face,"Why not?"

"Bonnie, you're angry right now. You're asking for something you're clearly not ready for." he says.

Bonnie grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into her,"I know what I want, Damon, and I want you. I'm ready." she says softly before she started placing kisses on his neck, moving her hands up his back and digging her nails into his skin.

Damon groaned and closed his eyes as she dragged her nails down his back and nibbled on his flesh,"Fuck." he growled before gripping her arms and pushing her away,"Bonnie, stop." he growls.

"Damon-"

"Yeah, you know what you want, I heard you the first time but I don't believe you." he says gazing into her dark green eyes,"You're upset with Blondie and Clingy. You only THINK you want me to take you to bed because it will distract you from what's going on. Let me be the first to tell you that no matter what you will still have to deal with it." he says. It was taking everything in him not to ravish her body until every muscle in her was as still as his friend was down below but he knew Bonnie. She would later regret going down that road. Not because she didn't want it but because of the way she went about it.

"Look, I want you believe me I do but I want you to WANT me too...when you're not under the influence of anger. I want you to consciously ask me to take you to bed and when you do you will get no argument from me. I will gladly rip your clothes from your body and make love to you until the end of time but until then I'm going to have to cut you off from the eternal stud that is me." he says with a smile.

He watched a smile pull at the corners of her lips. He'd succeed in making her smile. He hated to see her so upset."Why do you have to be so nice to me? Why couldn't you be Jerk Damon Salvatore and just take me like I asked?" she groaned, allowing her head to fall onto his chest.

Damon leans down and kisses her hair,"What can I say? The Love of A Good Woman changes a man or in my case...a Vampire." he says wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her closer.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

Bonnie, feeling bad about how she'd handled yesterday with Caroline and Elena, decided to have both of them meet her at Stefan and Damon's house. She wanted to get all of this settled once and for all.

There was a knock at the door, so Bonnie quickly moved to open it,"Hey, Bonnie." Caroline says as she pulled her into an embrace.

Bonnie smiles and hugs her back,"Hey, Care." she says before noticing Elena coming up behind Caroline,"Elena, you made it." she says pulling away from Caroline, who was quick to turn her way.

"It sounded important." she says before turning her attention to Caroline,"Hey, Ca-"

Caroline glared at her, allowing her vampire side to show,"Save it, bitch." she hissed before turning her back to her and walking inside.

"Caroline!" Bonnie hissed.

"Wow." Elena says.

Bonnie turns to her with sympathetic eyes,"Elena, I am so sorry about Caroline." She says.

"Don't apologize for her." she says while pushing past her and into the house.

Bonnie closed her eyes, took a deep breath and sighed,"Dios, por favor ver a través de este." she sighs before making her way into the living room where Caroline sat on the couch and Elena Sat in the chair across from her.

"Thank you both for coming." Bonnie says as she pulls up a chair so that she could look at them both,"I really appreciate it."

"Why am I here?" Elena questioned.

Bonnie glances her way,"I think it's about time the three of us settled things." She says.

Elena shook her head,"No, I am NOT doing this." she says getting to her feet.

Something in Bonnie snapped because before she knew it she was on her feet,"SIT DOWN ELENA!" she snapped.

Elena was shocked and caught off guard at her sudden outburst,"What?" she gasped.

"Sit. Down." she says each word as if they we're in their own sentence,"No one is leaving until we settle everything." she states firmly.

Elena quickly take her seat which causes Caroline to laugh,"Damn, Bonnie, I didn't know you had it in you." she says.

Bonnie turns her glare onto Caroline,"Caroline Forbes, if you don't stop being a brat I am going to be forced to rip out your hair." she threatened.

Caroline lost her smile,"Fine." she says as she leaned back on the chair.

Bonnie takes a deep breath before taking her seat,"Now, the three of us are going to sit here and talk...about everything." she hissed.

"There's nothing to talk about. Caroline is being a Bitch and you're with Damon, end of discussion." Elen says.

"No, NOT end of discussion. You're letting Damon come in between you and Bonnie!" Care snapped.

"Do NOT put the blame all on me! I'm not the one who fell in love with my best friends boyfriend!" she snapped back.

"They we're DEAD for THREE YEARS! They were all each other had! How were they suppose to know they'd come back!?" Care growled.

"Elena, you KNOW I did NOT purposely fall in love with Damon. How could I? I couldn't stand the air he breathed." Bonnie speaks up,"It took us three years to realize how we truly felt for each other and even still we tried to deny it." she says moving edge of her seat,"I did NOT do this to hurt you, Elena. We thought we would never see you guys again...ever but then I got my magic back and I fought hard, day after day, to get us home. We wanted to get back to all of you but it took a long time for us to get here."

Elena sighed,"Bonnie -"

"No, let me finish. Yes, I am with Damon and yes I loved him when I sent him here but I loved you more. you both enough to give him up, to send him back to you, it's why I sacrificed my chance to come back. I knew how much you loved him." she stated.

"Then why are you with him?" Elena asked.

"I'm in love with him. I was stuck over there for a year...alone. I had no one to talk to or laugh with, nothing. All I had we're the videos of Damon and I to keep me sane. Damon is the reason I didn't take my life, Elena." she says shocking her and Caroline,"I couldn't take it anymore. Going weeks without talking became but then I thought of Damon and I didn't want to go through with it anymore. He saved my life." she stated meeting Elena's gaze.

Elena shook her head,"I understand that but he was Mine...MINE!" she hissed jumping to her feet.

Care stood along with Bonnie,"Elena, please just listen-"

"Why? I don't want to hear the love story that is of you and Damon!" she spat before disappearing out the door, Bonnie rushing after her.

"Elena!" she screamed once she made it to the front door,"Elena, please!" she screamed.

"Let the Bitch go, Bonnie! It's the smartest thing that Heifer has done all year!" Care screamed from the living room.

"Care, would you please just shut u-" Bonnie was suddenly struck over the head and knocked unconscious.

Caroline, wondering why'd she stopped before continuing on what she was going to say, started towards the front door,"Were you about me to shut up, Bon- Bonnie!" she screams rushing towards the porch stool where she found an unconscious Bonnie,"Bonnie, Oh My God! Bonnie, wake up!" she screamed, pulling her into her arms before pulling out her phone and calling Damon.

He picked up on the third ring,"What now, Blondi-"

"Bonnie's hurt!" she screamed.

"Where are you!?" he says too seriously.

"Your place! Hurry Damon!" she screamed before hanging up the phone.

"Bonnie, please!" she cried.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

'Please let her be alright! Please let her be alright! Please let her be alright!' Damon chanted in his head as he rushed out of the Mystic Grille and towards his car. The mere thought of something happening to Bonnie after only just getting her back terrified him. He JUST got her back.

"Damon, what's going on?" Alaric questioned in his heels.

"Caroline called. Bonnie's hurt." he says getting into his car.

"Well, we're coming with you mate." Enzo says just as he, Alaric and Stefan climbed into the car before Damon pulled off and down the road.

Meanwhile, Caroline had carried Bonnie's unconscious body to the couch.

"Bonnie, please, wake up." she cried as she stroked her hair,"I just got you back. I can't lose you again."

"Bonnie!" Damon's voice rang throughout the entire house.

"In here!" Caroline screamed.

Damon was suddenly in front of her, on his knees with a hand placed on Bonnie's forehead,"What happened?" he questioned.

"I don't know." she says.

Damon glanced at her over his shoulder,"What do you MEAN you don't know? You we're here with her." he hissed.

"I mean...she called Elena and I here to settle our disputes, things didn't go as planned, Elena stormed out, Bonnie followed and not two minutes later did I find Bonnie unconscious out on the porch step." she states.

"Elena did this?" he questioned, his voice lower than before.

Caroline shook her head,"No. I- I don't know. I don't want to believe she would hurt Bonnie like this." she says.

Damon closed his eyes and took a deep breath before saying,"If I find out that...if Elena had ANYTHING to do with this I swear on my mothers grave I will rip her heart out and feed it to her." he hissed softly.

"If Elena had ANYTHING to do with this I will force feed her every inch of her own flesh before making her drown in her own blood over and over and over again." Caroline hissed.

"Why is my life being threatened...again?" Elena's voice sounded from behind.

Suddenly, Damon had her pinned to the wall, his hand wrapped tightly around her throat,"I am only going to ask you this once. Did you have ANYTHING to do with hurting Bonnie!?" he growled.

Elena fought to catch her breath,"I- Wha- what are you talking about?! I didn't do ANYTHING to Bonnie!" she gasped out.

Damon held her gaze, his hand tightening around her throat, searching for any sign of a lie. Not finding one, he sighed and let her fall to the floor,"If I find out that you're lying to me I promise you that I will make you eat your own heart." he hissed before finding his way back to Bonnie's side.

Elena got to her feet and moved to see what Damon was talking about. Her eyes widened as she gazed upon Bonnie's unconscious body. She looked so...still. If she weren't a vampire she would have thought her to be dead. As she stands there gazing at Bonnie's still body something inside her stirs. She was beginning to feel...bad for all of the things she's done to Bonnie and all of the horrible thoughts she's had about her. Bonnie was like a sister to her. She has been there for her through everything and here she was treating her like her enemy because she'd fallen in love with Damon.

Elena shook her head as a tear slid down her cheek,"Oh my God, Bonnie!" she cried out appearing at her side,"What have I done!"

Caroline, shocked at Elena's actions, appeared beside Bonnie also,"You did this?" She growled.

Elena turned her gaze onto Caroline and shook her head as more tears flooded her face,"No, I didn't hurt Bonnie. I just...it's my fault. If I had not stormed out she never would have followed behind and she would have been safe inside with you." she cried.

Caroline wanted to comfort her like she knew Bonnie would want her to but she was still very much angry with Elena and her previous actions. She took a deep breath and let it out,"I'm not Bonnie but I do know she wouldn't want you to worry about her. So, shut up crying and suck it up. You're only crying because you feel guilty about how much of a shity friend you've been to her since she's gotten back." she stated truthfully.

Elena stood there shocked at Caroline's words. She had hoped that Caroline would comfort her but she was wrong. She could see that Caroline was still very angry with her,"Care-"

"Look, Elena, save it for someone who cares to listen to your bullshit." she spat before taking a seat at the end of the couch, pulling Bonnie's legs onto her lap.

Elena glanced around the room noticing that everyone was staring at her,"Look-"

"Please, just...don't." Damon says holding up his hand to stop her,"If you're going to apologize to anyone you should apologize to Bonnie." he states.

"Apologize to me for what?" Bonnie's voice sounded in the room.

Damon was at her side in a flash, crushing his lips to hers in an instant. Bonnie's eyes widened in complete and utter shock and she began to push him away from her,"Get...OFF!" she screamed, using her magic to throw him across the room.

"What the hell, Bonnie!?"

"Me!? You were KISSING ME!" she spat, getting to her feet and glaring at him.

"That's what boyfriend and girlfriend do...they kiss each other." he says in a very obvious tone.

Bonnie shook her head,"You are NOT my boyfriend!" she laughed,"I'd rather die than date you."

A look of confusion and hurt crossed his features before disappearing as quick as it appeared,"What's the last thin You remember, Bonnie?" he questioned taking a few steps closer to her.

She glares at him,"You turning my mother into a vampire for your own selfish needs." she hissed.

Damon felt his heart drop just as everyone gasped at Bonnie's revelation,"She doesn't...remember." Caroline gasped.

Bonnie meets her gaze,"Remember what?"

Caroline swallows the lump in her throat,"The last four years of you life."

Bonnie's breath catches in her throat,"Four years?"


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

Bonnie sat next to Caroline with her mouth agape at the story they'd just told her. She and Damon had died and were stuck in the year 1994 for three years, the last year she spent alone. She then returned a few months after watching a video of Damon confessing to her that he was in love with her. And last but not least - she and Damon were now...dating! She just couldn't wrap her finger around that crazy revelation.

"So, Damon and I are...in a relationship?" she questioned.

Caroline nods, "Yeah."

"And we were stuck in 1994 for two years, me spending the last year alone."

Caroline moved closer to her, "I know that this is a lot to take in and to try and understand but it's true. As much as I couldn't stand Damon, he's changed a lot for you. He's not the same same Damon he was four years ago." she says, defending him.

"Wow, it must be true if YOU'RE defending him." she says with wide eyes.

Caroline chuckled, "Believe me it's still something I am getting use to," she says before taking Bonnie's hands in her own, "but I am glad he was able to be there for you when we couldn't. I don't think I've ever see you so happy before."

Bonnie nods before turning her attention onto Elena, "You hate me." she says.

Elena glances at Caroline who glares at her slightly, "I didn't HATE you. I hated that Damon had fallen out of love with me and in love with you. I felt like you'd taken him from me and I was angry with you both but I took most of my anger out on you. I felt that if you were truly my best friend you would have ended things with Damon, tell him that you don't feel for him what he feels for you, and we would end up back together." she stated.

"And now?" Bonnie questioned.

"I don't feel that anyway. After seeing you on that couch not moving it made me realize that...I don't want to lose you, I can't. You've been my sister for years and I shouldn't have let this thing with Damon get in between us," she stated, "He loves you and you loved him so who was I to ask you to ignore your feelings from him?"

Bonnie took a deep breath, "Wow, uh, this is a LOT to take in at once." she says

Caroline places a hand on her thigh,"I know, but it's the truth and you deserved to know. This IS Damon we're talking about. If it weren't true I would not have allowed him to kiss you when he did." she chuckled.

Bonnie chuckles before turning her gaze onto Elena who was staring at her and Caroline with what looked to be envy,"Are you alright?"

Elena nods before a choked cry escaped her lips,"I'm - I'm so sorry! About everything!" she cried.

Caroline rolled her eyes,"Oh brother." she groaned, earning a elbow to her ribcage by Bonnie,"Ow, Bonnie!" she hissed.

Bonnie glares back at her,"Stop being an insensitive brat." she says.

"I will the moment she stops painting herself as the goddamn VICTIM! No matter the situation she ALWAYS had to play victim and Im sick of it...and sick of her!" Care spat loudly.

Bonnie flinched at her sudden outburst,"Maybe we should all talk again once all the tension is gone." Bonnie suggested.

"Alright," Elena says rising to her feet,"I will see you tomorrow." she says.

"Okay, see you then." Bonnie says before Elena disappeared from the room.

Taking in a deep breath, Bonnie fell back onto the couch,"I have A LOT of catching up to do." she chuckled humorlessly.

Care leaned back on the the couch and rested her head onto her shoulder and sighed,"And I will be here for however long you need me." she says.

Bonnie smiles down at her,"Thanks, Care."

"What are sisters for?"

"Beating and killing each other." says Bonnie.

Care laughed out loud, "Not ALL brothers and sisters are like that." she defended.

"Maybe not but we are." Bonnie says with a smile.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

Bonnie stood at the Salvatore's front door with her fist mid knock. She couldn't decide whether or not to go through with this. She'd been avoiding Damon for nearly four weeks and she didn't know what to say to him. What was she suppose to say to the man that she'd fallen in love with but has no memory of ever doing so? "Just get it over with." she says to herself before lifting her hand to knock on the door.

Not even twenty seconds passed before the door was being opened, "Bonnie, I - I wasn't expecting to see you, well, at all." stefan says.

She forced a small smile,"I wasn't expecting to show up here but I did." she says, "May I come in?"

Stefan stepped aside as she moved passed him and towards the living room, "He's not here." his voice sounded from behind her.

"Good, I wanted to talk to you first." she says before turning to him, "I trust Caroline but I need to hear it from your mouth."

"Hear what?" he questioned.

"Did I really...am I really...Damon?" she couldn't even say the words.

Stefan sighed and pulled her over towards the couch, "You want to know if you were really in love with Damon." he says.

She nods,"Yes, I need to hear you say it and then maybe I can start to try and understand how it happened." she says.

Nodding, Stefan met her gaze and held it, "It's true, Bonnie." he says softly, "You were in love with Damon and he with you."

Bonnie took a deep breath and let it out before getting to her feet, "How did this HAPPEN!? How in the captain crunch did I fall in love with...with...the likes of Damon Salvatore?" she snapped.

"Does it truly disgust you that much to know that you loved me?" Damon's voice sounded from behind her.

She quickly turned to him, her anger subsiding at the sight of his face. The look on his face could make even the coldest person swell up with tears, "How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Long enough to know you're wondering how you fell in love with the likes of me." he says.

Stefan took a step in his brother's direction, "Damon -"

"Don't. I don't want nor need your sympathy brother. I am well aware that Bonnie is no longer on the same page as I am. I can take a hint that I am not wanted." he says before turning his gaze onto Bonnie, "You may not remember how we felt about each other but I do. I remember everything...the way you laughed, smiled, cried, the way you wrinkled your nose when you were mad, how much you love when people run their fingers through your hair and how you like to sleep on your back with your arms above your head." he says, shocking her at how much he knew about her. "You may no longer love me but I am still as deeply in love with you as I was the moment I realized how I felt about you." he says seriously, appearing before her.

"Damon." she warned.

"I love you, for more than you realize, and I'm not giving up on you...on us. I've gone far too long and through far too much to find the one person who I can be myself with only to lose her quicker than I found her." he says.

Bonnie searches his eyes and could see nothing but truth and honesty. He was being truthful, honest and he seemed to genuine feeling for her, "Damon I -" she didn't know what to say to him after all of that. Caroline had been right when she said Damon had changed, that he wasn't the huge jack ass he was when he first came to Mystic Falls. He seemed...calm, relaxed and caring. Yes, he was still cocky and big headed but not in his usual annoying way but in a...sexy way. 'Did I just say Damon was Sexy?' she thought.

"You don't have to say anything right now, I don't expect you to." he says cupping her cheeks in his hands, "I just want you to know that this isn't over...WE aren't over." he says before kissing her hair and disappearing upstairs.

Bonnie just stood there, staring off to where he disappeared. She'd never seen Damon so...determined about something before. Yes, he was determined to get Katherine out of the tomb and make Elena fall in love with him but she'd never seen him so serious before. He'd make jokes and snide remarks about getting to Katherine and making Elena love him but not once did he make any snide remarks or come off sarcastic OR cocky about not giving up on her. He was determined to get her back. "He's never going to give up, is he?" she asked out loud.

Stefan moved to stand beside her, "I don't believe he will." he says before glancing down at her, "He's found himself in you, Bonnie, something I believe he's been searching for his entire life. He's not going to let anyone take that from him...take YOU from him, not even yourself." he says softly.

Bonnie lifts her gaze to meet his, "What do I do?" she asked as she leaned against him, wrapping her arms around his middle.

Stefan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair, "Whatever your heart says." he suggested.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I knew you were going to say that." she says causing Stefan to chuckle, "I guess I'll have to start trying to get along with that mo - Damon."

Stefan rests his chin on her head, "Thank you." he says.

"What for?" she asked.

"Giving him a chance. You could just walk away and say forget the past but you're willing to try, something most people in your position wouldn't do given all the horrible things he's helped cause." he stated.

"I don't know but there was something in his eyes, in the way they he spoke to me that has me wondering about who this other Damon is. I guess I want to see the man I helped him to find." she says.

Stefan nods,"I am sure he appreciates that."

"He better. I'm taking a risk in getting to know him...again." she stated, listening to the sound of Stefan's heartbeat.

"I know." he says sighing, "I know."


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

Bonnie was making her way into the Salvatore house when Elena stopped her,"Bonnie!" she turned around just as Elena appeared before her.

"Hey, Elena." she says.

"Hey."

"Did you need something?" she asked her.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know it hasn't been easy for you." she says nervously.

Bonnie noticed that she was nervous and laughed,"Elena, you don't have to walk on eggshells around me." she stated.

"I feel like I do after everything that I did to you." she says.

Bonnie sighed before reaching out and taking her hands in hers,"Look, we may have said somethings to each other that we shouldn't have but -"

"That's the thing, Bonnie, not once did you disrespect me or say anything remotely rude to me." Elena says.

"Which should tell you that I meant what I said about never letting anything or anyone come in between you, Caroline and I." she stated,"The two of you are all the family that I have left. I'm not letting anyone, not even Damon, ruin that."

Unable to control herself, Elena threw her arms around Bonnie's neck in an embrace,"I am so sorry! I never should have let Damon come in between us!" she cried.

Bonnie sighs before pulling away and cupping her cheeks in her hands,"I may not remember loving Damon but what I do know is, I may have loved him but I would NEVER let him come in between us...not without one HELL of a fight." she says with a chuckle.

Elena smiled softly,"I Love You, Bonnie Bennett." She says.

Bonnie smiles at her,"I love you, too, Elena Gilbert." She says just as Caroline appeared before them.

"Don't tell me you've forgiven her for EVERYTHING she's done to you." Caroline says.

"Care -"

"Don't you Care me, Bonnie Bennett. She treated you like you were her enemy for months on end." She says,"She doesn't DESERVE to have you as her friend anymore." she hissed violently.

Elena took a step back,"Look, she apologized to me about everything. I understand you're still angry with her, I get it, but I've told you both that there was nothing either of you could do or say to me that could make me hate you." She says softly,"I really wish the BOTH of you understood that." She turned away from them and headed into.

She went to open the door only to have it swing open to reveal Damon, who was not paying much attention for he was talking to Stefan who was heading towards the door also, " - on't want to talk about it, brother." he says before nearly walking into Bonnie, "Bonnie. Sorry, I didn't see you there." he says, his eyes taking in every inch of her.

Before Bonnie could say anything, Stefan spoke up, "Mind if I catch a ride with you? I'm suppose to be meeting Matt at the Grille." he says.

Damon, not taking his eyes off Bonnie, spoke, "Sure." he says before Bonnie tore her gaze from him and stared passed him into the house. She didn't know what to say to him. Part of her could care less about Damon Salvatore and his feelings...but there was still a part of her, the part that had fallen in love with him, that cared deeply for him and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake it.

Damon could see in her eyes that she wanted to say something but after several agonizing seconds of pure silence, he tore his gaze from her face and moved passed her and headed towards his car, "Hey, mind if I join you? I'm not very fond of the company Bonnie keeps." Caroline spat in Elena's direction before appearing at Stefan's side and taking his arm under hers.

Elena sighed, "Care, I really wish you could forgive me. We've all made mistakes that we're not proud of." she says.

Caroline turned to her with a hateful glare, "That is true but you don't try and kill the person you say is your SISTER OR the person who has RISKED their LIFE for you time and time again WITHOUT any complaints or wanting something in return!" she hissed, "So, will I EVER forgive you? Who knows, maybe but you're going to be holding your breath for a VERY LONG time!" she spat hatefully.

Elena nods, "Alright, I deserve that, but know this Caroline Forbes...I am NOT giving up on you, on us, we WILL be best friends again." she says, "I don't care if I have to wait a hundred years. I will not give up on us." she says.

Caroline, despite how hurt and livid she was with Elena, wanted to hug her, to wrap her in her arms but she couldn't bring herself to do so, "You're going to need a LOT of popcorn while you're waiting." she says.

Bonnie, not paying much attention to her friends, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let it out, "Damon," she blurts out before turning around and meeting his gaze, "don't - don't go." she says softly, leaving everyone to stare at her in wonder and shock.


	27. Chapter Ywenty-Six

Damon stood there, beside Stefan and his car, doing as she asked. He wouldn't go unless she asked him to,"Okay, I'll - I'll stay." he says.

Looking around at everyone, Bonnie took a deep breath before letting her gaze drift back onto Damon who she was now making her way towards cautiously. Her gaze never faltered as she stopped directly in front of him. She was going to say what was on her mind before she lost her nerve and chickened out. "I don't remember loving you." she says blatantly,"I don't remember being trapped on the other side with you and or by myself. Nor do I remember forgiving you for every horrible and nasty thing you've ever done to me, my family and this town." Damon's face falls but he covers it with his famous poker face.

" All I remember is hating you and despising the ground you walk on. I remember wanting to end your existance -"

"If this is your way of making me feel better about you not remembering our relationship, I'd rather you keep it to yourself." he says, "I have to drop Stefan off." he says turning around to leave.

"...but a part of me; the part of me that loved you, that forgave you, that wanted you in my life; won't shut up. She won't let me walk away from you, she won't let me end whatever this is between between the two of you." she continues, stopping him in his tracks,"I can't stop thinking about you, about what we had, about what could have possibly changed between us that resulted in me falling in love with you. No matter how hard I try to just shut the door on you, I can't, that door just won't close." she admits.

By now Damon is gazing at her, along with everyone else, with wide shocked eyes. He was not expecting her to say any of that nor was he expecting it any time soon but she did. The part of her that still loved him couldn't walk away, which means that that side of her feelings are stronger than he could have imagine. "What are you saying, Bonnie?" he had to be sure she was saying what he was thinking. He didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

Bonnie took a few steps forward and stood directly in front of him,"I'm saying I - I want to be with you...or at least try and find what we had before." she says.

Damon took one last step forward and gazed deeply into her eyes,"I REALLY want to kiss you right now but I'm not going to push you." he says.

Bonnie WENT to say something when she was suddenly pulled into a memory. "You are the most insufferable man I've ever met!" Bonnie spat as she walked away from a smiling Damon.

"Come on, BonBon, the mutt will be fine." He says.

Bonnie swirled around and punched him in the jaw,"That's not the point you son of a bitch! Tyler is my friend Dam I n! My Friend! If you're going to continue to hurt him or anyone else I care about then I mind as well end -"

Damon appeared before her and pulled her into a kiss, his arms snaking around her waist, pulling her closer. He kissed her with so much hunger that it scared him. He didn't want to lose her, he couldn't. She was everything he could ever ask for and more. He would sacrifice anything and anyone if that meant she would stay by his side.

Finally pulling away, Damon cupped her face in his hands,"I love you. I love you and I'm sorry about Tyler." He says.

Bonnie blinked a few times before leaning up on her toes and kissing his lips once more,"I love you, too, Damon. I love you so much that it scared me but just because I love you it doesn't mean I won't walk away from you if you do anything like this again." She warned.

He nods,"Warning heard." He says.

Bonnie was pulled from her memory by the touch of someone's hands on her face,"Bonnie!" Damon's voice flooded her ears,"Bonnie!" his thumb gently stroking her cheeks.

Bonnie blinked a few times before her gaze was fully focused on Damon,"I remember." she says softly.

Damon's face twisted up in confusion,"Remember what?" he questioned.

"I remember punching you for hurting Tyler and before I could tell you we should end things you kissed me." she says softly,"You kissed me and told me that you loved me."

Damon's eyes widened,"You remember that?"

She nods,"I remember kissing you back and telling you that I - I loved you, too but that just because I loved you it didn't mean I wouldn't walk away from you if you hurt anyone else I care about." she finished.

"Is there anything else you remember?" He asked.

She shakes her head,"No, that's all there was."she stated before taking a step back, putting some distance between them,"Watching that, remembering that, has proved to me that I was right about you, that you will ALWAYS be THAT Damon." she says.

She watched Damon's expression turn into one she couldn't read,"but...it has also shown me what I've been afraid of accepting," she'd glanced down at her hands,"I was really and truly in love with you." she says meeting his gaze once more.

Damon swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking up,"Where does that leave us?"

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie reached out and took his hand in hers and held his gaze,"It means that I am willing to try and get back what we had...if you are." she states.

A smile graced his lips at her revelation,"You do know that there is no going back on this? I will do whatever I have to in order to hear you say you love me, again." he warned.

A small smile formed on her lips,"As weird and or crazy at this sounds...I'm actually finding myself looking forward to that." She says, her cheeks flushing red.

Damon lifted a hand to her cheek, moving in closer to her,"I love you, Bonne Bennett." He says before pulling her into his arms, her head resting on his chest.

'I love you, too, Damon Salvatore' says the part of her that still loves him.


	28. Chapter Twnty-Seven

He watched as Bonnie and Damon sat at a table talking. About, he couldn't tell you but it was pissing him off. He didn't like that Bonnie was giving Damon a chance. He wanted her to walk away from him. It's why he took the last four years of her memory, to make Damon suffer.

"So, we haven't..." Bonnie questioned.

Damon shook his head,"No, we haven't gotten that far, though you have asked me once before to take you to bed." he says.

"Why didn't you?" She questioned in curiosity. The Damon she remembers would have jumped straight into bed with no questions asked. She wondered what kept him from taking her to bed.

"You were upset. You'd just snapped at Elena and Caroline about their NEVER ending feud and you stormed out."He says,"I followed after you and that's when you kissed me and asked me to take you to bed. I denied you what you wanted and you asked me why couldn't I just be the old Damon and just take you as you asked."

Bonnie sighed,"Why did you deny me? I understand that I was upset but the Damon I know wouldn't have cared. He would have taken advantage of that."

Damon nods,"That is true but I'm not that Damon anymore, not now anyway." he stated,"I love you to much to take you to bed when you could later regret your decision." He says, shocking Bonnie.

Blushing beneath his gaze, Bonnie lifted her gaze from the table to meet his piercing blue eyes,"You are not the Damon I met a few years ago or at least that I remember. I mean you're still Damon but with a conscience." She chuckles.

He shrugged,"It goes to Show that I was right." He stated.

She raised a brow,"Right about what?"

"The love of a good woman changed me." He says.

Again, Bonnie blushed beneath his gaze,"I uh - I wasn't expecting that." She says softly.

Never has Damon Salvatore ever been so nervous before. He's faced death, too many times to count, betrayal, disappointment, rejection -a rare thing to happen - and he has felt with people hating him but right now, in this moment, he has never been so nervous. Sitting before him was the woman who he had given his heart to and who had given him her heart.

"Bonnie -" he started but she held up a hand.

"I want this to work between us. Based off everything that everyone has told me I was happier than I've ever been and I want that back. I want what we had back." She says.

Damon, without thinking reaches over and places a hand on hers,"We'll get that back, I promise." He says.

Bonnie glances down at his hand and he quickly removes it. She goes to tell him that it didn't bother her but her phone rang,"I should get that." She says reaching into her bag and grabbing her phone,"Hello."

"Bonnie, where are you?" It was Caroline.

"I'm out...with Damon. Why? Is something happening?"

"I don't know." She says.

Bonnie glances up at Damon while she spoke,"What do you mean you don't know? What's going on, Caroline?"

"Well, there's someone here to see you." She says.

"Who?" Bonnie questioned.

"Well uh, It's...it's YOU, Bonnie. You're here to see...YOU."

Bonnie looked at her phone for a second before bringing it back to her ear,"Care, you're not making any sense."

"Just come to the Manor. It's better if I show you what I am talking about." She stated.

"Okay, Damon and I are on our way." She says as she stood from the chair.

"Don't forget your free bottle of tea." A male voice says, rushing forward. Bonnie, in a rush to get to the Manor smiles at him, while not really looking at him, and takes the bottle from him.

"Thank you." She says before Damon grabs her hand and leads her back to his car.

A smile graced the man's lips as he watched Damon open the car door for Bonnie before rushing to the drivers side, getting in and driving off. His plan would FINALLY be put into motion the moment she takes a drink of that tea. He couldn't wait for her to drink. He was excited.

Why you ask?

The moment she drinks that tea she will fall head over heels in love with any other man that wasn't Damon, Stefan, Alaric or Matt. He couldn't have her falling in love with one of the four most important men in her future.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Damon glanced over at Bonnie as she took a long drink of the cold tea she'd been given,"Why didn't I get one?"

She lowered the bottle and offered it to him,"That's what you're worried about?" She questioned.

He denied the tea,"Uh, yeah. I may not drink tea but the gesture would have been nice." He says watching her put the top back on place the bottle in her bag.

Bonnie rolled her eyes,"Only you would complain about not getting offered something you don't want in the first place." She says.

Damon offers her his infamous crooked smile,"I would be me if I didn't."

She nods,"You're right about that."

"So, BonBon, tell me...where do you see yourself in ten years?" He questioned.

Bonnie glances over at him with a quilted brow,"Really? Are you - are you really asking me that?"

He nods,"Am I not allowed to ask questions now?"

She shook her head,"No, it's not that it's just...not something I expected from you, that's all. If someone were to have told me a couple if weeks ago that we'd be having this conversation I'd laugh in their face."

Damon steals a glance her way,"We'll, if you'd told me ten years ago that I'd be head over heels in love with, you, a Bennett witch I would have ripped their heart out laughing." He says.

Bonnie looks at him before turning to look out the window,"I see myself married with at least three kids. Two boys and a girl. Damien, Danielle and Daniel." She smiles as she thinks about her future.

Damon, swallowing the lump in his throat, glances over in her direction,"I know it's too soon to ask but...do you see ME in your future anywhere?"

Bonnie turns around and meets his gaze. She could she the desperation in his eyes, the single thread of hope that he held on to for her. He wanted her to say yes. He wanted to hear her say that she saw him in her future even if that meant it was as her friend. As long as he remained as a part of her life he would be - not happy - but okay with that. It was better than losing her all together, right?

"I don't want to lie to you." She says watching the hope in his eyes falter quickly. She hated that she was the reason he was hurting on the inside but she couldn't remember the last four years of her life. What was she to do?

"The truth ALWAYS hurt, right?" He asked as he pulls up in front of the Manor. Shutting off the engine, he was out of the car and opening the car door for Bonnie who calmly stepped out and closed the door.

"Thank you." She says.

"You're welcome." He says stepping around her and heading towards the Manor door with her close behind.

Bonnie, hating to see him like that, rushed forward,"Damon?"

He glances at her over his shoulder,"Yeah?"

She reaches down and takes his hand all the while still holding his gaze,"I may not see you in my future but I damn sure hope you will be in it." she says.

Damon, after staring at their intertwined for about a minute, lifts his gaze to meet hers,"So do I." He says.

Holding her gaze, he leans down to kiss her only to come to a stop at the sound of the door swinging open,"I knew I smelled Bamon out here." He says turning his attention towards Bonnie and smiling,"Hello, gorgeous." He says.

Flipped Switch!

And just like that, Bonnie dropped Damon's hand and gaze up at Enzo like she was seeing him for the first time.

When did he become so damn hott? How could I not have noticed how hott Enzo was?

"Bonnie?" Damon gently shook her.

"Ye - Yeah?" She shook her head as if she was shaking the feeling off, but she couldn't stop gazing up at Enzo who was looking at also but with a curious expression.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked.

She manages to pull her gaze from Enzo and glances over at Damon,"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy there for a moment." She lied.

"Okay, now that the two of you are done why don't we head inside for the big surprise, shall we?" Enzo says with a smile.

Bonnie felt her heart jump at the sight of his smile.

Damn you Enzo!

As the three of them headed inside, Enzo leading them, Bonnies eyes drifted to Enzo's back side. He had a nice firm bottom that made her want to reach out and grab it.

What the hell is wrong with me?

A part of her, the part that loved Damon, was fighting whatever was happening to her. That part of her knew that her newly found attraction to Enzo couldn't be real, that it wasn't real. It had to be a spell of some kind. Enzo is a very attractive man vampire but she didn't look at him in that way at all. Something was up but what...no, who was doing it? She couldn't stop thinking about Enzo.

"Bonnie, you made it!" Caroline rushed forward and hugged her.

Bonnie took a deep breath to help clear her head of thoughts about Enzo but found it very hard,"What were talking about on the phone?" she questioned her.

Caroline took a deep breath and closed her eyes,"It's better if I showed you." She says before opening her eyes again.

"Show me what?"

Caroline took her hand,"Follow me."She says.

"This is going to be good." She glanced over her shoulder at a smiling Enzo before turning back around and following Caroline into towards the library.

"Care, would you just tell me who's here?" Bonnie asked.

She shook her head,"It would be better if I just showed you, trust me. If I didn't see her with my own eyes I wouldn't have believe it myself." Caroline says.

"Her?" Damon questioned.

Caroline ignored him and stopped just before the library door. She turns her back to the door and meets their gaze,"Now, when you see her don't do anything stupid because what ever you're going to try and do she will cause you more pain than you cause her." She says before turning her gaze to meet Damon,"And do yourself a favor...try not to drill." She says with a wide smile, causing Damon to raise a brow.

"Caroline, would you just tell us who this woman is?" Bonnie asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself." She says before pushing open the doors and walking inside.

Bonnie quickly took noticed to the woman standing over a table with her back to them. She was dressed in a forest green dress, that hugged her defined and to die for curves, that stopped just below her knees, her hair was cut just below her chin and she shared the same skin complexity as she did.

"Bonnie Bennett," Caroline started as the woman slowly turned around, shocking Damon and Bonnie,"Meet Future Bonnie Bennett." She says with a smile.

Future Bonnie met Past Bonnies gaze,"Hello, Bonnie." she says her gaze drifted towards Damon and lingered a bit before drifting back to Present Bonnie,"We need to talk."


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

Future Bonnie watched as Present Bonnie take several steps in her direction before stopping in front of her,"Before you ask...I am from the future. Ten years to be exact." says Future Bonnie.

"Me, from the future?"

Future Bonnie nods,"I know it's hard to believe but seeing as we grew up here in Mystic Falls, I highly doubt this should really be that hard to believe." Her eyes drifted behind Present Bonnie and towards Damon who stood there staring at her with wide eyes.

"You all have questions but first I must tell you that I can NOT answer any revealing questions about the future," her gaze stayed on Damon,"My life is perfect right now and I don't want any of you fucking it up for me." She cured.

"Wow, I curse in the future?" Present Bonnie asked.

Future Bonnie tore her gaze from Damon,"You do a LOT of things you didn't before."

Present Bonnies gaze then drifted down to her left hand and gasped,"You're - I mean, I'm married?!"

Future Bonnie cursed under her breath,"He is going to be so pissed about this." She says before taking a breath,"Yes I - we - are married. And No, I won't say to who."

Present Bonnie glances back at Enzo before turning back to her future self,"You said we needed to talk. About what exactly?"

"I had to come back. I had to get to you before he did." Future Bonnie says.

"Before who got to me?" Questioned Present Bonnie.

"Kai. He's a witch."

"Why would he be after Bonnie, I mean, Past Bonnie or is it Present Bonnie?" Tyler questioned,"My head hurts." He says.

"Well, as you can imagine, someone here in this very room pissed him off. So, he's getting revenge by targeting someone he cares about." Future Bonnie says.

"Who is it? Why pissed him off?" Matt questioned.

Elena stepped forward,"Could that someone be Damon?" She questioned.

Future Bonnie glances over at Present Elena and smiled. She was glad that they'd all remained friends. They were so happy in the future. She was happily married to the love of her life with three children and Elena had fallen in love with one of the men in this very room and Caroline was also married to the man of her dreams who also happens to be in this very room.

"I can't confirm nor deny that assumption." She says,"but I can tell you that if he succeeds in getting what he wants then this will affect our future." She says.

"Do you know what he plans on doing to her?" Damon questioned, appearing beside Present Bonnie who, noticeable to Future Bonnie, took a step away from him.

She watched as her past self snuck a glance over at Enzo who was sitting in a chair across the room. She watched as Present Bonnie continued to gaze at him from under her lashes before her cheeks flushed red when Enzo caught her gaze,"Is there something wrong, gorgeous?" He questioned from his place in the chair.

Present Bonnie blushed and shook her head,"No, nothing." she says shaking her head while holding his gaze.

Enzo smiles his crooked smile at her before winking,"Whatever you say, Gorgeous." he says.

Future Bonnie watched their exchange in complete horror. Shit! He'd done it. He'd succeeded in giving her the potion. He was getting what he wanted. Present Bonnie was in love with Enzo!

"Shit!" She cured rushing over towards a still blushing Present Bonnie. She cupped her cheeks in her hands and gazed into her eyes. They were glazed over with the Same affection she had when she looked at her husband.

"What is it?" Damon questioned.

Future Bonnie glances over at Damon, their eyes meeting. How was she suppose to tell one of the most important men in her life, who at this time was still in love with her, that Kai had succeeded in making Present Bonnie fall in love with Enzo?

"What I am about to say won't be easy to hear but I am going to need for you to stay calm and not flip out." She says turning towards him,"You have a tendency to go a little senile about things."

He holds Future Bonnies gaze,"I can't make you any promises." He says, causing her to smiles softly. Even in the future he says that about any and everything she asks him not to flip out about. He was still the same old Damon but with a little more patience.

"I see that will never get old." She says.

"Never get old?" He questioned,"Does that mean that I'm still around?" He questioned with hope in his eyes as he glanced over at Past Bonnie.

Future Bonnie frowned. She didn't want to lie to him but she couldn't reveal the future,"I don't want to lie to you, Damon but..." She trailed off.

She watched his expression fall before a blank look crossed over his face. She hated to see him like that, seeing him shutting down. So, with a sigh, she moved to stand before him,"What I will tell you is...you are one of the most important men in my life." She says, placing a hand on his cheek.

"How important?"

"Important enough that I named ou- my son after you." She says with a smile.

Damon's gaze shot up to meet hers. She'd had a son? And she named him after him? He must really be important to her if she named her son after him,"How did I take having a kid being named after me?"

She smiles,"You were a smiling idiot. You wouldn't stop smiling for a few weeks." She chuckled.

"What about your - your husband? How did he feel about it?"

"He took it very well. Seeing as the two of you are basically one in the same he was just as happy about it."

Damon's gaze drifted towards Alaric. He HAD to be Bonnies husband. He was his best friend and they were Damn near one in the same.

"Um, what the hell is that?" Caroline questioned while pointing to Present Bonnie and Enzo chatting it up,"Since when did those two become so close?"

Past Bonnie shook her head,"They don't...not yet anyway." She says as she moved towards Present Bonnie and placed her hand on her head causing her body to go limp,"That's what we need to talk about." She says turning towards Damon who'd quickly picked her up and placed her into the couch.

"What did you do to her?" He growled.

"Calm down. She's asleep."

"You said 'that's what we need to talk about'. What did you mean?" He asked.

Future Bonnie took a deep breath, glanced over at Enzo before meeting Damon's gaze again,"Bonnie, she's - she's in love with Enzo."

"You have GOT to be shitting me!" Caroline yelled.


	31. The Bamon Diaries(Sequel)

I was sitting here THINKING about just adding this SEQUEL to the ORIGINAL story. You know...the SEQUEL IN the story.

I only say this because it would probably be easier for everyone to just read ONE book instead of having to go to another one to see how things continue and end.

Maybe after this book do another SEQUEL. A SEQUEL in a SEQUEL.

So, THIS IS THE SEQUEL!

As you all may know...for those who don't...this is and will be the sequel to ##HoWBamoNCamEToBe.

We left off with Future Bonnie Revealing to everyone that a witch, from the future, had traveled back in time to get Present Bonnie to drink a potion that will make her fall in love with any man that wasn't Damon, Stefan, Matt, Tyler or Alaric.

He succeeded, by giving her a "complimentary tea" that she does indeed drink, and she fall in love with none other than...Enzo!

Any way, That's the summary of where we left off. I can't WAIT to start this new adventure with all of you.

Thank you! Much love and Hugs and Kisses...#BAmonJFairBennett


End file.
